


Homonculusszal az élet

by Andro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama & Romance, Family, Fluff, Homosexuality, Humor, Love, M/M, Sex, Teenagers, Travel
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: A szőke alkimista és az irigy homonculus történetem folytatása, ergo második kötete! Ed kihozta Envyt az erdőből, és úgy dönt, hogy megmutatja a világot szeretett homonculusának, amely nem mindenkinek tetszik. Envy még bizonytalan az Ed iránti érzéseiben és minden másban is, és miközben a páros kezdi jobban megismerni egymást, sok dologra jönnek rá emberekről és homonculusokról egyaránt. De vajon két sérült lélek képes-e meggyógyítani egymás szívét, vagy végül belerokkannak?





	1. Első fejezet

Ed csak nézte Envyt, aki az ablakban ült és a tájat fürkészte. Öreg este volt már, mindannyian a fogadóban voltak, hiszen az utolsó vonat már régen elment, a fiatal alkimista pedig kijelentette, hogy ő nem hajlandó azokkal az emberekkel egy autóba ülni, akik bántani akarták a homonculust. A fiúnak egyébként sem volt kedve visszatérni a Központi Városba, helyette szeretett volna hazamenni Riesenboolba, hogy megmutassa Envynek, hol nőtt fel, és meglátogassa az anyja és Al sírját. Hohenheim is ment volna, de Ed nyomatékosan megtiltotta a férfinak, hogy a faluba tegye a lábát, majd megfenyegette, hogy ha nem tesz ennek eleget, megengedi, hogy Envy végezzen vele. Nevezett homonculus pedig olyan tekintetet vetett az idősebb alkimistára, amelyből tisztán kiolvasható volt, hogy ha alkalmat kap rá, akkor bizony a férfinak lőttek, akár halhatatlan, akár nem. Envy tiszta szívéből gyűlölte Hohenheimet, amiért az megalkotta, majd magára hagyta és hazudott neki egy átokról, ami nem is létezett. Pont ezért, mindenki egyetértett vele – még Winry is, bár nem szívesen –, hogy jobb, ha a kis méretű alkimista és a homonculus kettesben utaznak. 

Most pedig a páros a fogadó egyik emeleti szobájában volt, távol mindenkitől és csak egymásra figyeltek. Envy szemei itták a látványt, figyelte a házakat, azt a néhány embert, akik eme késői órán is a falut járták, majd tekintete elkalandozott az erdei kastély irányába, ahol négyszáz évet töltött. A homonculus nem mert elmondani Ednek, de félt. Nagyon is félt attól, hogy mi vár rá a nagyvilágban, amelynek megismerésére annyira vágyott és amely annyira messze volt tőle egészen eddig. Most visszagondolva, a kastély ugyan börtöne volt, de ismerős volt, biztonságos, míg a világ ismeretlen és hatalmas. Erősnek próbálta mutatni magát, de belül reszketett, halálra volt rémülve nemcsak az ismeretlentől, de attól is, hogy mi lesz, ha Ed egyszer csak ráun. Szerette a szőkét, de túlságosan mélyen csalódott már egyszer, a négyszáz éves seb még mindig nagyon friss volt ahhoz, hogy maradéktalanul bízni tudjon bárkiben is. Félt, hogy mi lesz, ha egyszer majd Ed is, mint Hohenheim csak a szörnyet látja benne, a veszélyes homonculust, nem Envyt és elhagyja, hogy keressen valakit, aki jobban megfelel az igényeinek. Hohenheim talált, és bár a homonculus nem akarta, de akaratlanul is haragot érzett aziránt az asszony iránt, aki Ed édesanyja volt és akinek köszönhetően találkozhatott az ifjú alkimistával. Egyszerre gyűlölte Trisha Elricet és hálás is volt neki, ez a kettős érzés pedig összezavarta, főleg azért, mert tudta, hogy az asszony már évek óta halott. Emiatt pedig szörnyen szégyellte magát, hiszen egy olyan személyt gyűlölt, aki nem tehetett semmiről, ráadásul már nem is volt az élők sorában és aki nem tudott semmiről, míg élt. De ezeket az érzéseket és gondolatokat természetesen nem oszthatta meg Eddel anélkül, hogy a fiatal alkimista ne gyűlölte volna meg őt. Ezt pedig Envy mindenképpen el akarta kerülni.  
– Min gondolkodsz ennyire? – hallotta meg maga mellett hirtelen Ed hangját, aminek következtében kizökkent a gondolataiból, majd kis híján leesett az ablakból. – Hé, minden rendben? – kérdezte a szőke alkimista, miközben kimászott az ablakon, és letelepedett a homonculus mellé. – Úgy nézel ki, mint akit valami bánt.  
– Nem, semmi csak… – kezdte Envy, de nem igazán tudta, hogy folytassa. – Tudod… négyszáz évig vártam, hogy elhagyhassam a kastélyt és most, hogy megtörtént én…

Elhallgatott, de Ed így is értette a kimondatlan szavakat. Envy nem merte bevallani neki, hogy fél, és a másik nem is erőltette. Tudta, hogy nem szabad siettetnie Envyt, hiszen a homonculus retteg az újdonságoktól, a világtól, amely hatalmas és rá vár. Ed kinyúlt, és gyengéden magához húzta a homonculust, aki hozzábújt, hagyva, hogy a törpeméretű alkimista ringatni kezdje, és a haját, a hátát simogassa.  
– Nem lesz semmi baj, Envy – suttogta halkan Ed. – Többé sosem leszel magányos, én pedig megmutatom neked a világot. Mindig itt leszek melletted és mindig meg foglak védeni.  
– Biztos? – kérdezte Envy, miközben felnézett. Ed látta a tekintetében a bizonytalanságot, a félelmet és valami mást is, amit nem tudott hová tenni. – Nem fogsz elmenni? Nem fogod magad és hagysz magamra, mint ő?  
– Én nem vagyok olyan, mint az a gazember! – fújt mérgesen a fiú, majd a homonculus riadt tekintete láttán egyből sóhajtott is egyet. – Sosem hagynálak magadra, de megértem, ha még nem tudsz bízni bennem száz százalékig. Nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki csalódott abban az átkozottban.  
– Tudom – válaszolta a homonculus. – Tudom, hogy te nem olyan vagy.  
Ed gyengéden elmosolyodott, és egy apró puszit nyomott Envy homlokára. A homonculus válaszul az alkimista vállára hajtotta a fejét, és gondolataiba merülve bámulta tovább az éjszakai tájat. Ed pedig tudta, hogy még hosszú csatát kell vívnia, míg Envy maradéktalanul megbízik benne, és emiatt még csak nem is hibáztathatta.

~*~

Mialatt Envy és Ed az emeleti szobában voltak, a többiek odalenn foglaltak helyet. Winry ugyan szeretett volna felmenni, megnézni, hogy van Ed és Envy. Előbbiért aggódott, utóbbiban nem bízott attól a perctől fogva, hogy meglátta. Maga sem tudta miért, de rossz érzés fogta el, ha a homonculusra nézett, vagy talán csak bebeszélte magának, hogy Envy nem olyan őszinte, mint látszik. Ebben pedig némileg Roy Mustang ezredes és Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy is osztotta a véleményét és nem is igen titkolták, hogy nem bíznak Envyben.  
– Meg kellett volna ölnünk – mondta az ezredes. – Akkor nem itt tartanánk, és az az izé sem jelentene ránk veszélyt. Hátha csak eljátssza a szegény szerencsétlen áldozatot és arra vár, hogy Acél bizalmába férkőzhessen.  
– Mégis mi veszélyt jelenthet egyetlen homonculus? – kérdezte Vato Falman altiszt. – Hiszen ő az egyetlen, nincs rajta kívül másik, legalábbis van Hohenheim azt mondta, csak őt hozta létre. És egyáltalán, mi oka lenne ártani Edwardnak? Hiszen a fiú megmentette őt.  
– Ahol egy ilyen van, ott lehet több is – vetette ellene Roy nem is bosszúsággal. – Altiszt, igazán használhatná az eszét is néha! Talán csak nem beszélt a többiről. Abban sem lehetünk bizonyosak, hogy a homonculus nem hazudott-e azt illetően, hogy négyszáz év alatt nem hagyta el az erdőt. Képes az alakváltásra, így nem keltett volna feltűnést sehol. Jobb, ha szemmel tartjuk, még akkor is, ha nem akarja.  
– De maga megígérte Ednek, hogy hagyja, hogy kettesben utazzon Envyvel – szólalt meg Winry, mire minden szem a lányra szegeződött. – Én sem bízom jobban Envyben, mint maguk, de ha követjük őket, azzal csak azt érjük el, hogy Ed a végén fogja magát és eltűnik. Én jobban ismerem őt mindenkinél, tudom, mire képes, ha úgy érzi becsapták, vagy nem bíznak benne.

Az ezredes elgondolkodott. Volt abban valami, amit Winry mondott, hiszen tényleg megígérték Edwardnak, hogy békén hagyják őt is, meg a homonculust is. Ha követik, akkor Acél tényleg eltűnhet, ráadásul a homonculus is érezheti úgy, hogy a fiú veszélyben van. Roy már tudta, hogy Envy milyen veszélyes tud lenni, milyen erős, hiszen erről meggyőződhetett alig pár órával korábban. Nem szerette volna tovább feszegetni a határokat, hiszen a fiú lobbanékony természet volt, akárha ő használta volna a tüzet, mint alkímiai képesség és nem az ezredes.  
Azonkívül, bár Hohenheim azt állította, nem alkotott több homonculust, mindössze Envyt, nem lehettek biztosak benne, hogy az alkimista nem hazudott-e. Halhatatlan volt, amelynek következtében nem kellett feláldoznia semmit egy humán transzmutáció elvégzéséhez. Nála volt a Bölcsek köve, amelynek használatával nem kellett megfizetnie az árat, amelyet az ilyesfajta, törvénytelen és emiatt tiltott cselekedettel meg kellett volna. Létrehozhatott még homonculusokat, akik erősebbek, vagy tökéletesebbek voltak Envynél, de hogy mi célból, azt Roy nem tudta. Emiatt is aggódott, hiszen annyit ő is tudott, hogy egy homonculust nehéz legyőzni, ha nincsenek meg hozzá a megfelelő eszközök. Ha pedig többen vannak, és esetleg veszélyeztetik az emberiséget, akkor nagy valószínűséggel a hadsereg sem fog tudni semmit tenni ellenük.  
Végül arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy vár, hátha csak a képzelete lódult meg. Elvégre Acél meg tudja védeni magát és nem is olyan ostoba, mint sokan hiszik. Bár a férfi tartott tőle, hogy egyik legjobb emberének kissé elködösítette az agyát a hirtelen jött szerelem, de okosan nem szólt semmit.  
– Igazad van – biccentett végül Mustang. – Nem játszhatjuk el Acél bizalmát, ha nem akarjuk elveszíteni. Bár van egy olyan érzésem, hogy azt fontolgatja, otthagyja a hadsereget. Főleg most, hogy majdnem megöltük a kis házi szörnyikéjét.  
– Azért ne mondjon rá ilyesmit, uram, még ha nem is kedveli – kelt Envy védelmére Riza Hawkeye. – Én sem kedvelem túlzottan a homonculust, de nem illő rá a háta mögött ilyesmiket mondani. Mindazonáltal én magam sem lepődnék meg rajta, ha Edward kilépne közülünk. Eleve nem akart visszajönni azok után, ami történt, így nem kényszeríthetjük, hogy maradjon, ha ő nem akarja. Az ő érzéseit is figyelembe kell vennünk.  
– Tudom nagyon jól, főhadnagy – sóhajtott Mustang. – Tudom nagyon jól.  
Tisztában volt vele, hogy a szőke főhadnagynak igaza van. Ő volt az, aki visszarendelte a fiút, aki ezt a feladatot adta neki, holott tisztában volt vele, hogy gyászol és semmi kedve visszajönni. És tudta, nagyon jól tudta, hogy Alphonse Elric halála részben az ő lelkén szárad. Hiszen végtére is ő adott engedélyt rá, hogy a fiatalabb Elric fiú a bátyjával menjen, holott nem volt még rá felkészülve. És bár Ed sosem mondta, de Mustang tudta, hogy Acél kimondatlanul is hibáztatja mind saját magát, mind őt a történtekért. Így nem volt joga ahhoz, hogy visszatartsa Edwardot, ha a fiú menni akart, bár nem örült neki, hogy elveszítheti egyik legjobb emberét. Edward Elric ugyan forrófejű volt, hirtelen haragú és a módszerei nem ritkán hagytak kivetni maguk után, de tisztességes volt, jószívű és bármit megtett azért, hogy megmentse az ártatlanokat. De ő is tudta, hogy az öccse nélkül a fiú elveszett ember, és a hadseregben való munka már elvesztette számára a jelentőségét. El kellett engednie, mert bármennyit is vitáztak ők ketten, Roy Mustang valahol mélyen kedvelte a forrófejű szőkét, sőt, talán tisztelte is.

~*~

Envy aludt, mélyen és nyugodtan, miközben Edhez bújt, karjával átölelve a fiút, fejét a mellkasára hajtva. A homonculusoknak ugyan nem volt szükségük alvásra, de Envy szeretett néha szunyókálni, hiszen ez számára amolyan időtöltés volt. Így gyorsabban teltek a napok a kastélyban is. Halkan lélegzett, néha mormogott valamit álmában, amit Ed, aki ébren volt, mosolyogva hallgatott. Al halála óta képtelen volt mosolyogni, vagy nevetni, most pedig döbbenten fedezte fel, hogy emellett a furcsa, hóbortos, ugyanakkor veszélyes lény mellett képes elengedni magát. Elhatározta, hogy először elviszi Riesenboolba, meglátogatják Al és az anyukája sírját, majd onnan… Ed igazából nem tudta, hogy onnan hová. Annyit bizonyosan tudott, hogy ott akarja hagyni a hadsereget, elég vért, háborút és halált látott már és egy életre elege lett belőle. Talán elmehetnének Dublichba, meglátogatni Izumi Curtist, egykori mesterét, aki harcra és alkímiára oktatta őt és Alt, amikor még gyermekek voltak. Persze tudta, hogy Izumi mérges lesz, számon kéri majd, hogy hol volt ennyi ideig, de aztán ugyanolyan szívélyesen fogja fogadni, mint mindig. Ed számára Izumi és Sig Curtis családtagok voltak, akárcsak Winry és Pinako néni, Winry nagymamája.  
Ed sóhajtott egyet, és óvatosan, hogy ne ébressze fel Envyt, végigsimított a homonculus arcán. El se bírta hinni, hogy alig pár órája történt, hogy mindketten kijöttek az erdőből.

_Envy megállt az erdő szélén, és nem mert tovább menni. Hiába tudta, hogy nincs átok, sosem volt, mégsem mert kilépni a fák közül. Ed látta ezt, és egyszerűen közelebb lépett a homonculushoz, elengedte a kezét, majd két keze közé fogta Envy arcát._  
– Nincs semmi baj, Envy – suttogta halkan Ed, végigsimítva a másik arcán, amely nem tükrözött mást, mint félelmet. A homonculus ametisztszínű szemei riadtak voltak, tele félelemmel, kétséggel, bizonytalansággal. – Te is tudod, hogy nem létezik az átok, nincs mitől félned, nem fog történni semmi.  
– Biztos? – kérdezte Envy, mire Ed bólintott. – Egészen biztos, Ed? Biztosan biztos?  
– Biztosan biztos – válaszolta az apró méretű alkimista, aki magában jót kuncogott ezen a kifejezésen, de nem mutatta ki, nehogy megbántja a homonculust. – Bízz bennem, fogd meg a kezem és ne félj! Már semmitől sem kell félned.  
Envy tétován állt egyik lábáról a másikra, látszott, hogy halálra van rémülve, egész testében reszketett, mint aki arra vár, hogy a következő pillanatban valami borzalmas szörnyűség fog történni. Lassan megfogta Ed kezét, az alkimista pedig érezte, ahogy a másik keze mennyire reszket. Végül Envy nagy levegőt vett, és egy óvatos lépést tett előre. Aztán még egyet és még egyet, egészen addig, míg teljesen ki nem ért a fák közül Ed társaságában. 

_Mikor kiértek, Enyv csodálkozva nézett körül. Nem történt semmi, az erdő fái mögöttük voltak, előttük pedig elterült a kisváros, a fejük felett az éjszakai égbolton ott világítottak a csillagok a kövér hold társaságában. Már majdnem telihold volt, állapította meg magában a homonculus, majd Ed nézett, aki boldogan rámosolygott._  
– Látod? Megcsináltad – mondta Ed, és megszorította a homonculus kezét. – Nem is volt nehéz, igaz?  
– Mitugrász… – mondta Envy, és Ed nem üvöltötte le a haját, amiért a méretére célzott. – Én…  
De nem folytatta, helyette Ed nyakába ugrott, és szorosan magához ölelte az alkimistát, olyan szorosan, amivel még nem okozott neki fájdalmat, és szaggatottan sírni kezdett. De ezek már nem a fájdalom, vagy a bánat könnyei voltak, hanem a boldogságé, háláé és megkönnyebbülésé. 

Ed gyengéden nézte az alvó homonculust, ahogy felidézte a pár órával korábbi epizódot. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a kettőjük között levő kötelék igen törékeny, és bármikor elszakadhat a fonal. Tudta, hogy sok időbe fog telni, mire Envy teljesen bízik majd benne, ő pedig mindent el fog követni ennek érdekében. Sosem hitte volna, hogy Al halála után lesz valaki, akivel törődni fog, de aztán megjelent Envy a maga furcsa külsejével, nyakatekert észjárásával és gyönyörű, lila szemeivel, teljesen felforgatva Ed amúgy sem egyszerű életét. Elhatározta, hogy ha már Alt nem sikerült megóvni minden bajtól, a homonculust meg fogja. Megmutatja neki ezt a gyönyörű világot, amelyben él és segít neki új életet kezdeni, amelyre mindketten rászorulnak. Ennyit mindketten megérdemelnek.  
– Aludj csak, Envy – suttogta lágyan Ed, miközben újra végigsimított a homonculus arcának puha bőrén. – Aludj csak, már semmitől sem kell félned. Én majd vigyázok rád.


	2. Második fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy Ed társaságában végre elhagyja a kisvárost, és életében először vonatra száll. Ám a vidám vonatozás nem várt eredménnyel zárul.

Envy teljesen lázban égett, amikor másnap reggel Ed közölte vele, hová is mennek. A homonculus, bár még sosem járt az erdőn túl, de annyit azért tudott, hogy Riesenbool valahol keleten lehet, elég messze a keleti határtól, és két nap utazásra a Központi Várostól. Persze vonattal, amiről Envy azt sem tudta, eszik-e, vagy isszák. Eddig még autót sem látott, amelyet csak aznap reggel fedezett fel, amikor Ed, Winry és a katonák társaságában elhagyta a fogadót. Mikor megpillantotta a két járművet, azt sem tudta, hogy mik lehetnek, így Edhez fordult.  
– Fura szekereitek vannak – jegyezte meg, mire az apró termetű alkimista elnevette magát.  
– Azok nem szekerek, Envy – magyarázta a szőke. – Autónak hívják őket, ilyennel közlekedünk. Bár azért nem mindig, de elég gyakran.  
– Főleg, ha van, aki tudja vezetni az ilyet – tette hozzá Riza Hawkeye, magára vonva a homonculus figyelmét.  
Legalábbis két másodpercig, mert Envyt teljesen lázba hozta a két autó, és alaposan meg is szemlélte őket. Az ezredes legnagyobb bosszúságára sikerült felnyitnia a motorháztetőt, de mikor Ed figyelmeztette, hogy ne nyúljon semmihez, szót fogadott neki. Tudta, hogy ezek a tárgyak fontosak lehetnek a többieknek, és bár nem kedvelte a katonákat, de nem akarta, hogy Ed mérges legyen rá. Így csak alaposan megnézte a motort, meg az összes dolgot, ami ott volt, megvizsgálta a kerekeket, bemászott a kocsiba, és véletlenül rákönyökölt a dudára, ami hangosan megszólalt. Envy először megrémült, és Ed már sietett is oda, hogy megnyugtassa, amikor a homonculus rájött, hogy nem esett baja. Hamar megtalálta a zaj forrását, és pillanatokkal később már élvezettel nyomogatta a dudát, mindenki nagy bosszúságára, de leginkább Mustangéra. Úgy tűnt, tetszett neki a dolog.  
– Hadd élvezze egy kicsit – vont vállat a mélynövésű alkimista, mikor Mustang szóvá tette a dolgot. – Neki most minden olyan új, mint egy kisgyereknek.  
– Egy négyszáz éves kisgyerek – jegyezte meg Winry. – De érthető, hiszen szegény elég sokáig volt bezárva.  
Ed sóhajtott egyet. Rajta kívül csak gyerekkori barátja értette meg, és bár pontosan tudta, hogy a lány hogyan érez iránta, mégis örült, hogy nem avatkozik bele az ő és Envy kapcsolatába. Winry megértette Envyt, vagy legalábbis próbálta megérteni, és ez elég is volt a fiúnak. Persze érzett némi bűntudatot, amiért nem volt képes viszonozni Winry érzéseit, de remélte, hogy a lány egy nap talál valakit, aki viszont fogja őt szeretni. Ha Al még élt volna, nem lett volna gond, hiszen az öccse annak idején fülig szerelmes volt a szőke, automail-bolond lányba. Edet újra elborították az öccsével kapcsolatos emlékek, de csak pár pillanatra, és mielőtt még bárki észrevett volna bármit is, ezek az emlékek már újra a múlt homályába vesztek.

Beletelt majdnem egy órába, mire Ed végül rá tudta venni Envyt, hogy hagyja ott az autót, amely annyira megtetszett neki. A homonculus nem szívesen engedelmeskedett, a szőke alkimistának pedig volt némi lelkifurdalása, mikor meglátta a másik szomorú arcát, de emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy ha nem indulnak el, lekésik a vonatot. A következő pedig csak két nap múlva ért ide, ő pedig nem akart tovább itt maradni.   
– Envy, ha nem indulunk el, még két napig vesztegelhetünk itt! – mondta Ed, odalépve a homonculushoz, és gyengéden a másik vállára tette a kezét. – Ígérem, hogy a vonatozás is nagyon fog tetszeni, és láthatsz még autókat.  
– Komolyan? – kérdezte Envy, és felvonta a szemöldökét, de úgy tűnt, a vonatozás azért fellelkesítette. – Ígérd meg!  
– Megígérem – mosolyodott el a fiú. – De most már gyere, mert lekéssük a vonatot. Az pedig nem vár senkire, menetrendje van.  
– Rendben – biccentett Envy, majd kiugrott az autóból. – Menjünk már, mire vársz? – vigyorgott az alkimistára, majd elindult, ám pár lépés után visszafordult. – De hol a vonat? – kérdezte kíváncsian, ami miatt kiérdemelt Edtől egy fejcsóválást.

Természetes, hogy Envynek fogalma sem volt róla, hol van a vasútállomás, így muszáj volt megvárnia, míg Ed elköszön mindenkitől, és végre elindulhatnak. A homonculus természetéből, vagy inkább a neveltetés hiányától fogva nem volt túl barátságos az emberekkel, főleg nem a katonákkal. Ennek ellenére nem akarta megölni őket, sőt, Winryt nem is utálta, miután megtudta, hogy ő segített Ednek, hogy visszajusson hozzá. Hálás volt a lánynak, de ettől még nem tekintette a barátjának, mert ha nem is tudta, de érezte, hogy Winry táplál érzelmeket a szőke, mélynövésű alkimista iránt. Envy pedig nem akarta átengedni Edet senkinek, féltékeny volt, nevéből és természetéből fakadóan irigy, és mindent birtokolni akart, ami, vagy aki másé. Másfelől rettentően félt, hogy ha nem lesz Ed mellett, a fiú magára hagyja, ezt pedig mindenképpen el akarta kerülni. Négyszáz év magány pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, milyen érzés, ha soha nem számíthat senkire saját magán kívül. Most pedig, hogy esélye volt egy normális életre, ráadásul itt volt valaki, aki szemmel láthatóan törődött vele, minden szalmaszálba belekapaszkodott, hogy ne szalasszon el semmit. Talán kétségbeesett lépés volt, de Envy nem tudott mást kitalálni. Magához akarta kötni a szőkét, hogy az többé ne nézhessen rá senkire rajta kívül. De ezeket a gondolatait nem akarta, nem is merte megosztani senkivel, főleg nem az érintett személlyel.

~*~

Az út nem volt hosszú, a páros hamar elérte az apró állomást, amely pusztán a peronból, egy fából készült váróból és egy jegypénztárból állt. Rajtuk kívül csak egy fiatal lány várakozott ott, karján egy fonott kosárkával. Ed úgy tippelte, hogy a közeli városba készül, hiszen a Keleti Városig még vagy három-négy megálló volt hátra. Envy érdeklődve bámulta a váróhelyiséget, amelynek nyitott ajtajából jól látszottak a bent álló asztalkák, székek és a hirdetések a falakon. A vonat érkezéséig még volt egy jó negyed óra, így a homonculus Ed engedélyével bement körülnézni. Minden érdekelte, ami nem volt köthető a kastélyhoz, vagy az erdőhöz. Kíváncsian végigtapogatta az asztalokat, a kárpitozott, kissé már kopottas székeket, majd elolvasott egy-két kiragasztott hirdetményt. A többségük régi vasúti menetrend volt, vagy felhívások a vonatok késésére, néhány, még az előző őszről ott maradt plakát, amelyen az aratóünnepre hívják a környékbelieket. Észrevett egy újabb posztert, amely egy pár hete, a következő városban járt cirkusz plakátja volt. Envynek fogalma sem volt róla, mi fán teremhet a cirkusz, de elhatározta, hogy megkérdi Edet, hiszen ő biztosan tudja. Abban biztos volt, hogy jó mulatság lehet, mert a plakáton egy fura ruhába öltözött, kimázolt képű figura és több állat is volt. Éppen azon volt, hogy leoperálja a falról a plakátot, amikor meghallotta Ed kiáltását.  
– Envy! Jön a vonat! – kiabálta Ed, mire a homonculus azonnal otthagyott csapot-papot, és már futott is.  
– Megyek! – kiabálta, hiszen erről nem akart lemaradni.  
Már csak azért sem, mert ilyet még nem látott. Meg azért sem, mert Ed azt mondta, hogy különben gyalogolhatnak. Nem mintha ez Envy számára problémát jelentett volna, hiszen homonculus lévén sosem fáradt el, de tudta, hogy Ed fáradékony. Az emberek olyan törékenyek voltak, olyan érzékenyek, hogy Envy néha elgondolkodott rajta, vajon hogy bírják ezt az egészet.   
De nem sok ideje maradt töprengeni, mert mire kiért, már feltűnt egy hatalmas, feketés füstoszlop, majd pöfögés és éles sípolás hallatszott. A homonculus alig bírt magával, és Ednek kellett visszatartani, hogy le ne ugorjon a sínekre. Envy úgy viselkedett, mint egy kisgyerek, izgatottan ugrabugrált, ezzel igencsak magára vonva a figyelmet, de a szőke alkimista nem szólt rá, csak megeresztett egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt a fiatal lány felé. Persze magában még ő is elismerte, hogy Envy viselkedése közel sem megszokott, de igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni. Viszont, legalább a homonculus kinézete nem okozott akkora sokkot. A hosszú haj, és a lila szemek persze magukra vonták az emberek tekintetét, de Ednek sikerült őt rávennie, hogy eddigi megszokott öltözékét valami kevésbé feltűnőre cserélje. Így a homonculus most egy fekete, térdig érő nadrágban, sötétszürke pólóban és egy fekete bakancsban parádézott, ami kevésbé volt extrém, mint azok a göncök, amiket négyszáz évig viselt.

A vonat végre feltűnt, majd lassított, és pöfögve befutott az állomásra. Envy elkerekedett szemekkel, arcán boldog mosollyal nézte a hatalmas mozdonyt, ahogy elhaladt mellettük, majd a kocsikat, amelyek ablakában embereket pillantott meg. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy létezhet ekkora jármű a világon, és magában újfent megállapította, hogy emberek, bár törékeny lények, de módfelett leleményesek, ha ilyen gépeket létre tudnak hozni. Ha Ed nem tartotta volna vissza, és nem kellett volna felszállniuk a vonatra, Envy minden bizonnyal előrefutott volna, hogy jobban megnézze magának a mozdonyt, mivel leginkább az keltette fel a figyelmét. Hiszen füstöt okádott, akár a mesebeli sárkányok, és néha az autó dudájához hasonló hangot adott ki. És olyan hatalmas volt, amilyet ő eddig el sem tudott képzelni, ráadásként pedig fémből volt. Ez pedig őt rettentően érdekelte, mégis, mikor Ed hívta, elindult a fiatal alkimista után. Megvárták, míg az a pár ember, akiknek ez a kisváros volt az úti céljuk, leszálltak, ők csak azután lépdeltek fel a magas lépcsőn.   
Odabenn Envyt újabb meglepetés várta. Hosszú folyosók, amikről megtudta, hogy közlekedőknek hívják őket, és minden kocsiban van ilyen. Azon kívül padok, mindegyiknél az ablak mellett egy apró asztal. Envy ide-oda tekintgetett, mindent egyszerre akart megnézni, az embereket, az üléseket, a poggyásztartókat, az ablakon túl elterülő tájat. Ed elnéző mosollyal tűrte, és rettentően örült, hogy rajtuk kívül csak két idősebb férfi volt a kocsiban, így nem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy túl nagy feltűnést keltenek.   
Ed az egyik, középtájon levő üléshez vezette Envyt, majd helyet foglaltak. A homonculus nehezen tudott megülni, és mikor mégis helyet foglalt, egyből azzal kezdte, hogy nekilátott levenni a bakancsot.  
– Elegem van belőle – jelentette ki Ed kérdő tekintetét látva. – Én nem szoktam hozzá, hogy egész nap ilyen ormótlan lábbeliket hordjak. Zavarnak. A ruhákkal nincs semmi bajom, de a bakanccsal igen.  
– Rendben – biccentett az alkimista. – De ha leszállunk, fel kell venned, különben elég nagy feltűnést keltesz.  
Envy válasz helyett csak bosszúsan morgott valamit a bajsza alatt, de aztán, mikor a vonat elindult, már el is felejtette a dolgot. Érezte, hogy a jármű meglódul alatta, ő pedig a meglepettségtől egy aprót sikkantott, de aztán rájött, hogy nem esett semmi baja. Kinézett az ablakon, és ámulva nézte, ahogy a táj elsuhan mellettük, miközben a vonat felgyorsult, majd lassan maguk mögött hagyták a kisvárost az erdővel és az immáron lakatlanná vált kastéllyal együtt. Hamarosan pedig már a semmi közepén haladtak.

Envy elbűvölve nézte a kinti világot, próbált minél többet magába fogadni abból, ami várt rá. Nem árulta el Ednek, de valójában rettegett attól, ami itt várhat rá. Próbált erős maradni, hogy ne okozzon kellemetlenséget a másiknak, hogy az apró teremtű alkimista ne érezze tehernek a jelenlétét. Végül, úgy jó egy óra bámészkodás után elszakította tekintetét a tájtól, és kíváncsian kezdte fürkészni a vasúti kocsit, amelyben ültek. Miután engedélyt kapott Edtől, felállt és elindult szétnézni. Magán érezte a fiú tekintetét, de amúgy sem kevert volna bajt. Kíváncsi volt mindenre, mindent alaposan megszemlélt, megtapogatott, de nem tett tönkre semmit. Ed előre figyelmeztette, hogy ne zavarja a többi utast, de rettentően kíváncsi volt az emberekre, így azért lopva megszemlélve másik két utastársukat, akik éppen egy kártyaparti közepén jártak. Envy egy ideig nézte őket, de hamar elunta. A játékot nem ismerte, Hohenheim sok mindenre megtanította, de erre nem. Sakkozni ellenben nagyon jól tudott, és miután Envy egyedül maradt, ez a játék lett az egyetlen szórakozása az emberek kergetésén és megölésén kívül.   
Szívesen megnézte volna a mozdonyt, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy Ed engedné-e neki. Engedélyt kérni pedig nem akart, nem akarta, hogy Ednek el kelljen őt kísérnie, így inkább visszaült, miután mindent megnézett. Aztán eszébe jutott a plakát, amit megpróbált leoperálni a váróban, de a vonat érkezése megzavarta benne. Pedig milyen szép színes plakát volt!  
– Mi az a cirkusz? – kérdezte hirtelen, mire Ed meglepetten pislogott párat, hirtelen fel sem fogva a kérdést.  
– A cirkusz? – kérdezett vissza az apró termetű alkimista. – Hogy jutott ez most eszedbe?  
– A váróhelyiségben láttam egy hatalmas, színes plakátot – magyarázta Envy –, amin a Cirkusz felirat volt. És voltak rajta állatok, meg egy fehérre festett arcú ember mulatságos ruhákban.  
– Ó, értem! – bólintott Ed. Aztán hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy ha Envy nem hagyhatta el az erdőt, valószínűleg a cirkusz fogalma is ismeretlen számára. És bár maga Ed nem nagyon kedvelte a szórakoztatásnak ezt a formáját, de elhatározta, hogy megmagyarázza a kifejezést a homonculusnak. – A cirkusz igazából egyfajta szórakozás. Egy nagy sátorban mindenféle mutatványokat ad elő a társulat. Például tigrisek ugranak át az égő karikán, légtornászok szaltóznak a magasban, vagy bohócok nevettetik a közönséget mindenféle tréfával. Így nehéz elmagyarázni, azt látni kell. A bohóc egy olyan fura ruhás ember, aki a plakáton is volt, amiről meséltél. Vannak bűvészek, akik trükköket adnak elő, például eltüntetnek valakit, vagy mindenféle tárgyat húznak elő egy kalapból.  
– Ez érdekesnek tűnik! Ed, látni akarok egy cirkuszt! – kiáltott fel lelkesen Envy, mire a másik csak sóhajtott. Nem akarta megmondani neki, hogy nem szereti az ilyesmit. – Ugye elviszel egyszer a cirkuszba? Ugye, ugye? – kérdezte a homonculus, és ametiszt színű szemei csak úgy csillogtak a lelkesedéstől.  
– Persze, hogy el – bólintott az alkimista. – Megígértem, hogy mindent megmutatok neked, a cirkusz pedig hozzátartozik a mindenhez.  
– Köszönöm! – nevetett fel Envy, majd mielőtt Ed reagálhatott volna, a homonculus megölelte és boldogan kacagott.  
Ed eleinte megpróbált ellenkezni, de aztán rájött, hogy reménytelen. És Envynek igaza volt, megígérte neki, hogy mindent megmutat a homonculusnak, ami a világhoz tartozik. És bár minden egyes porcikája ellenkezett a cirkusz ellen, de ez is hozzátartozott a világhoz.

Valójában Ednek nem sok kifogása volt a cirkusz ellen, szerette a légtornászokat, az erőművészeket, a bűvészeket, sőt, a bohócokkal sem volt semmi baja, bár némely tréfájukat igen bugyutának tartotta. Az egyetlen problémája az állatos számokkal volt. Valahogy sajnálta szegény állatokat, és igazság szerint az ilyen mutatványokat állatkínzásnak érezte. Hallott róla, hogy Xingben például állatok nem szerepelnek a cirkuszi produkciókban, amit sokkal helyesebbnek tartott. Ráadásul Al halála óta mindenfajta szórakozást került, viszont most úgy érezte, hogy talán hiba volt, és Envy segítségével igazán adhat még egy esélyt a cirkuszos dolognak is. Végül is, miért is ne?

~*~

Már majdnem este volt, amikor a vonat végül befutott a Keleti Városba, és Ed Envy társaságában elhagyta a szerelvényt. Mialatt Ed azon töprengett, hol fognak megszállni a másnap délben induló vonat indulásáig, Envy azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy szemrevételezze a hatalmas épületet, amelyet pályaudvarnak hívtak. Szó, ami szó, jóval nagyobb volt, mint az, ahol felszálltak a vonatra. Rengeteg peron volt, és a legtöbben várakozott egy-egy vonat. A homonculus csak ámult és bámult, miközben ide-oda nézegetett, de csak pár lépésre mert eltávolodni Edtől. Hatalmas tömeg volt, ő pedig el akarta kerülni, hogy elveszítsék egymást szem elől. Mégis, amikor valami finom illat magára vonta a figyelmét, nem tudott neki ellenállni. Az illat édes volt, mindennél édesebb és ínycsiklandozóbb annál, amit eddig ismert, így ösztöneinek engedelmeskedve elindult felé, nem is figyelve, hogy Ed ott van-e mögötte, vagy sem. Közben szemrevételezett mindent, az embereket, a helyiséget, a hatalmas mozdonyt, amely előtt egy rövid időre lecövekelt, hogy jobban meg tudja nézni. Mikor már mindent tüzetesen megszemlélt, csak azután indult el újra az illat felé, amelyről kiderült, hogy egy kis bódéból jött, melynek tetején a Cukrászda felirat díszelgett. Envynek fogalma sem volt arról, mi fán teremhet a cukrászda, de abban biztos volt, hogy nagyon finom dolgokat lehet kapni benne.   
Éppen arra készült, hogy hátrafordulva szóljon Ednek, amikor észrevette, hogy a mélynövésű alkimista nincs ott mögötte. Envy körülnézett, de a szőke hajfonatot, vagy a vörös kabátot sehol sem látta, csak a körülötte hömpölygő embertömeget, a hatalmas vonatokat, valamint a kis, kocsinak tűnő tárgyakat, amelyeken emberek tolták a bőröndöket.   
Envy megijedt, elvesztette Edet! Elvesztette a tömegben, mert eltávolodott tőle, és most egyedül volt egy idegen helyen, egy idegen városban, ahol még sosem járt és fogalma sem volt, mihez is kezdjen.   
– Ed! – kiabálta kétségbeesetten a homonculus, miközben elindult visszafelé, ahol az alkimistát hagyta. – Ed, hol vagy? Ed!

De panaszos kiabálására senki sem felelt. Mikor visszaért a vonathoz, amelyről leszálltak, ott sem találta a mélynövésű szőkét, ami csak újabb pánikra adott okot. Eszébe jutott, hogy mi van, ha Ed egyszerűen itt hagyta, ha magára hagyta, mert már nincs szüksége rá?! Envy halálra váltan, kétségbeesett tekintettel nézett jobbra-balra, egész testében remegett, kiverte a hideg veríték, pedig nem szokott verejtékezni. Fogalma sem volt, mit csináljon, hová menjen, kihez forduljon. Egyben azonban biztos volt. Ha nem találja meg Edet, akkor mindennek vége. Ha pedig a fiatal alkimista itt hagyta, akkor úgyis mindegy. Envy pedig nem tudott mit tenni, fogta magát, és leült a földre, magába roskadva összegörnyedt és keservesen sírni kezdett, miközben az emberek úgy mentek el mellette, hogy figyelemre sem méltatták.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy magányosan bandukol a városban, arra gondolva, hogy Ed elhagyta. Eközben Ed egy olyan embertől kér segítséget, akit a háta közepére sem kíván. De vajon mibe fog ez kerülni kedvenc, mélynövésű alkimistánknak?

Envy kétségbeesetten zokogott, de semmi haszna nem volt, hiszen senki sem állt meg, hogy megkérdezze, mi bántja. Az emberek szenvtelenül mentek el mellette, vagy ha valaki mégis egy pillantást vetett is rá, csak megrántotta a vállát és ment tovább. Vagy jobb esetben dörmögött egy ”ennek sincs jobb dolga, mint itt hisztizni” mondatot, de meg nem állt volna, hogy segítsen a homonculusnak.  
Envy nem tudta, mit tegyen. Egyedül volt, magányos volt, félt, nem ismert senkit, nem tudta, hol is van pontosan és mit kéne tennie. Vissza akart menni az erdei kastélyba, ami legalább ismerős volt, tele mindennel, ami az elmúlt négyszáz évét meghatározta. Hiszen Ed elhagyta, itt hagyta őt egyedül, meg sem várta, hogy visszajöjjön. A homonculus fején az is átfutott, hogy Ed talán szánt szándékkal hozta el ilyen messzire, ahonnan nem talál vissza. Talán ő is csak olyan, mint Hohenheim, aki megígérte neki, hogy mindenre megtanítja, de helyette csak bántotta, ”átkot” is szórt rá, hogy ő, Envy sose árthasson senkinek. Pedig Ed megígérte, hogy vigyáz rá, mindent megmutat neki, még azt is mondta, hogy szereti és sosem hagyja el. De úgy tűnik, ezek is csak szavak voltak, üres fecsegés, hiszen az emberek mind hazugok, nem lehet bennük megbízni. Envy már jól tudta ezt, mégis megbízott a szőke, apró termetű alkimistában, bízott benne, hogy utána újból visszazuhanjon a sötétségbe. Azt kívánta, bár meghalt volna múlt éjjel, bár Hohenheimnek és a katonáknak sikerült volna végezniük vele, akkor most nem fájna ennyire semmi. Jobb lett volna halottnak lenni, mint egy olyan világban létezni, ahol újra elárulták és magára hagyták. 

Envy lassan abbahagyta a zokogást, pólója ujjával felszárította a könnyeit, majd felállt. Körülnézett, de csak a tömeget látta, amely most mintha kisebb lett volna, mint amikor megérkeztek a Keleti Városba. A homonculus sóhajtott. Hiányzott neki a szőke alkimista, de nem tehetett semmit, ha Ed úgy döntött, megszabadul tőle. Az este már leszállt, odakinn minden sötét volt, csak a benti és az utcai lámpák adtak fényt. Envynek tulajdonképpen nem volt szüksége fényre, homonculus lévén tökéletesen látott a sötétben. De most ez sem számított. A szíve majdnem megszakadt, erővel fojtotta vissza a sírást, miközben tett előre néhány tétova lépést, majd megállt. Félig-meddig reménykedett benne, hogy Ed azért mégsem hagyta el, hanem valahol keresi, de ez a remény igen soványka volt, ám nem tudott másba kapaszkodni. Újra körülnézett, nem látja-e esetleg valahol az ismerős vörös kabátot, vagy a szőke fonott copfot, de reménye hamar elillant, mert Ed sehol sem volt. Csak az emberek tömege hömpölygött erre-arra sötét, arctalan tömegként, akik egy pillantásra sem méltatták a kétségbeesett homonculust. De miért is tették volna? Az emberek nem ismerték őt, nem tudták, mi baja van, bár igaz, senki sem állt meg, hogy megkérdezze, nem segíthet-e neki valamiben. De Envy nem is tudta biztosan, hogy elfogadná-e a segítséget, hiszen ha Hohenheim után Ed is átvágta, az emberek pedig addig is gonoszak voltak, mert bántani akarták őt, akkor ugyan minek pont most segítene neki valaki? 

A homonculus sóhajtott egyet, majd úgy döntött, hogy jobb, ha indul, hiszen itt csak útjában volt mindenkinek. Páran rá is mordultak, hogy húzódjon már arrébb, így jobbnak látta kifelé venni az irányt az épületből. Hiszen bárhol meghúzhatta magát, nem fázott, melege sem volt és nem volt szüksége díszes szobára, vetett ágyra, hogy megaludjon valahol. Nem akarta kimutatni, de fájt neki az ifjú alkimista csúf árulása, így elhatározta, hogy soha többé nem bízik senkiben. Ha nem bízik senkiben, ha nem hisz többé senkinek, aki azt mondja, hogy szereti, törődik vele és sosem hagyja magára, akkor többé csalódás sem érheti. Megrázta a fejét, majd elhagyta az épületet, nem is tudva, hogy eközben valaki kétségbeesetten kutat utána.  
– Jobb lesz nekem egyedül – suttogta Envy az orra alatt, miközben kilépett az állomás hatalmas kapuján és körbenézett.  
Jobbra is, balra is, valamint az út túloldalán is magas épületek meredeztek az ég felé, rengeteg ablakból világosság áradt, a sötét utcán pedig a lámpák alatt emberek siettek hazafelé. Egy fiatal fiúcska, aki nem lehetett több tíz évesnél, nagy hangon az esti újságot árulta, szemközt pedig egy boltos éppen arra készült, hogy bezárjon. Meglehetősen nyüzsgő hely volt ez, ahogy Envy megállapította magában, miközben elindult az egyik irányba. Még sosem látott ennyi embert, kíváncsian nézelődött, és nem is nézte, merre megy, csak hagyta, hogy a lábai vigyék. Egyébként is mindegy volt, ha Ed nem volt vele. Hamarosan pedig már messze járt a pályaudvar épületétől. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy megnézheti ő a világot egyedül is. Nincs hozzá szüksége Edre, ha ő egyszerűen magára hagyta, mert megunta. Eddig is egészen jól elboldogult egymagában, így ezek után is sikerülni fog neki. Egyébként sem árthat neki senki és semmi, nem ölhetik meg, hiszen erősebb, gyorsabb és okosabb, mint azok az ostoba emberi férgek, ráadásul megvolt az öngyógyító képessége is. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal felfegyverkezve már sokkal jobban is érezte magát.

~*~

Ed nem tudta, hogy veszíthette el Envyt, hiszen csak egy pillanatra vette le róla a szemét, erre a homonculus eltűnt. A fiatal alkimista kétségbe volt esve, mert tudta, hogy a másik mennyire nem bízik senkiben és semmiben. Ráadásul egyedül volt egy idegen helyen, ami megrémiszthette. Ed tűvé tette az állomást, mindenkit megkérdezett, hogy nem látták-e Envyt, de mindenki kitérő választ adott. Még a kalauzt is megkérdezte, aki az ő vonatukon teljesített szolgálatot. A férfi emlékezett Ed útitársára, de azt sajnos nem tudta, hol lehet.  
– Ebben sajnos nem tudok segíteni – rázta a fejét a középkorú férfi. – De szóljon az állomásfőnöknek, adjon a társáról személyleírást, aztán hátha megtalálják.  
– Köszönöm! – biccentett Ed, majd sarkon fordult, miközben magában azért imádkozott, hogy Envy még a pályaudvaron legyen.

Azt tette, amit a kalauz javasolt, de az állomásfőnök, egy kedves, pocakos, már a nyugdíjkorhatár körül járó férfi is csak annyit tudott ígérni, hogy amit tudnak, megtesznek. Megígérte, hogy amennyiben Envy nem kerül elő másnap reggelig, értesíti a helyi rendőrséget. Ed tudta, hogy elmehetne ő maga is a Rendőrségre, vagy a Keleti Város Parancsnokságára, de semmi kedve nem volt hozzá. Ám nem nagyon volt más választása, hiszen ha többen keresik a homonculust, hamarabb megtalálják, hacsak Envy nem vált alakot, hogy ne ismerhessék fel. Ed tudta, hogy Envy kiváló alakváltó, és ha veszélyben érzi magát, akkor támad. A fiú ezért is aggódott annyira, nehogy valaki megijessze, vagy megfenyegesse a homonculust, mert akkor könnyen olyan bajba kerülhet, amelyből még ő sem tudja kihúzni.  
Ed végül úgy döntött, mégis a Parancsnokság felé veszi az irányt, hiszen csak ott kaphat érdemi segítséget. Bár nem szívesen járt itt, főleg az itteni vezetőt, Frank Archert nem szenvedhette, mert a férfi annak idején igencsak rossz szemmel nézte, hogy Edből Állami Alkimista vált. Néhányszor csúnyán összekülönböztek, és Ed örülhetett, amiért a Központi Városba került, nem pedig Archer keze alá. Most mégsem volt más választása, mint attól az embertől kérni segítséget, aki annak idején mindent bevetett, hogy Ed ne kaphassa meg a kinevezését. A fiatal alkimista úgy érezte, mintha a fogát húzták volna, de csak arra gondolt, hogy mindezt Envyért teszi. Mikor pedig megállt a hatalmas épület kapuja előtt, úgy érezte, hogy szívesebben lenne egészen máshol. Mondjuk egy kellemes fogadóban Envy társaságában, de nem volt mit tenni. Ha meg akarta találni a homonculust, segítségre volt szüksége.

Természetesen azonnal beengedték a kapun, amikor felmutatta az ezüstből készült zsebórát, melyet minden Állami Alkimista magával hordott. Ed igyekezett nem reagálni az egyik őr azon megjegyzésére, hogy már ilyen apró gyermekeket is alkalmaznak. Pedig szívesen beverte volna a férfi képét, amiért célzást tett a termetére, de tudta, hogy azzal nem érne el semmit. Ez nem a Központi Város volt, hanem Frank Archer felségterülete, ahol Ed, akármennyire is szeretett volna, kénytelen volt nem bajt kavarni. Miután sikeresen bejutott az épületbe, és megtudta, hogy Archer altábornok hajlandó fogadni, némileg megnyugodott, de felkészült rá, hogy esetleg hosszas vitát kell majd folytatnia a férfival. Hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy Archer nem fog csak úgy önként és dalolva melléadni egy szakasznyi embert, hogy megkeresse Envyt. A fiatal alkimista biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi kér majd valamit cserébe, ő pedig kénytelen lesz elfogadni, ha segítséget szeretne kapni. Sóhajtott egyet, majd szokásától eltérően kopogott, ami önmagát is meglepte. De úgy határozott, most az egyszer igyekezni fog udvariasan viselkedni, már amennyire ez sikerül neki.  
– Tessék! – hallatszott bentről egy erőteljes hang, mire Ed benyitott, és megpillantotta az asztalánál serényen dolgozó altábornokot. – Á! Szóval mégis igazak a kósza hírek, hogy a hadsereg híres-neves Acél alkimistája fel kívánja keresni szerény hivatalomat – vigyorgott Frank Archer, hangja pedig valahogy keveréket képezett a gúnyolódással és a csodálkozással. – Már azt hittem, hogy a kapusok tréfát űznek velem, amikor közölték, hogy maga Edward Elric kíván beszélni velem.  
– Altábornok – biccentett Ed, aki erővel fogta vissza magát, nehogy esetleg olyasmi csússzon ki a száján, ami nem segítené elő az ügyét. – Fontos ügyben kérném a segítségét, és nem tartom fel túl sokáig.  
– Ó, nézzenek oda, valaki megtanult viselkedni! – kuncogott a férfi, miközben beletúrt fekete színű, rövid hajába. Nehezen tudta megállni, hogy ne ugrassa kicsit a fiút, akit még mindig nem tartott teljes mértékben alkalmasnak arra, hogy a hadsereg tagja legyen. – És mégis miben állhatok az Acél alkimista segítségére?  
Ed kényelembe helyezte magát az egyik kanapén, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy az majdnem olyan kényelmes, mint az, amelyen Mustang irodájában szokott üldögélni. Pár pillanatig még várt, míg rendezte a gondolatait, majd belekezdett a mondandójába kezdve azzal, hogy Mustang milyen úton-módon bízta meg őt a kastélyban lakó ”szörnyeteg” likvidálásával.

~*~

Envy végül nem bírta tovább, és úgy döntött, ideje pihennie. Nem azért állt meg, mert elfáradt volna, hiszen homonculus lévén napokon át volt képes egyfolytában gyalogolni. Inkább a lelki kimerültség gyűrte le. Akármennyire is mondogatta magában, hogy Ed nélkül is képes lesz boldogulni, attól még nagyon hiányzott neki a kis méretű alkimista, aki erőt öntött belé és kihozta a kastélyból. Majdnem elnevette magát, amikor arra gondolt, neki elvileg nincs is lelke, hiszen Hohenheim is folyton ezt mondta neki. De nem értette, hogy akkor miért fáj annyira odabenn valami, mintha felsebezte volna magát. Igaz, hogy az ő sebei hamar begyógyultak, de egyszer, nem is emlékezett már rá, hogy mikor, olvasta egy könyvben, hogy a lelki sebek sokszor sosem gyógyulnak be, és ha mégis úgy tűnik, hogy igen, a helyük akkor is ott marad. Envy elgondolkodott, hogy ha neki valóban nincs lelke, akkor a nem létező valamin a seb is nem létező kell, hogy legyen. Sóhajtott egyet, majd körülnézett. Egy parkban volt, valószínűleg a városi park lehetett, és a homonculus úgy érezte egy kicsit, hogy otthon van. Mindenhonnan virágok illatát hozta a szél, a fű lágyan hullámzott a szellő érintésétől, a fák lombjai zizegtek a szélben, és nem messze onnan, ahol Envy állt, egy tavacska vize csillogott a holdfényben.  
Kövezett utak, mellettük padok és lámpák is látszottak, de Envy inkább választotta a park sötétebb részét, ahol biztosan nem jártak emberek. Nem akart senkit sem látni, senkivel sem beszélni, nem akarta, hogy őt lássák. Ugyan megfordult a fejében, hogy Ed talán már utána indult, talán keresi, kutatja őt, de a gondolat, amilyen gyorsan jött, úgy el is távozott az elméjéből. Arra gondolt, hogy ha Ed valóban aggódna érte, nem hagyta volna magára, hanem itt lenne most vele és együtt néznék ezt a gyönyörű tájat.

Envy mindig is imádta a természetet, hiszen ez volt az egyetlen, amit ismert. A természet nem kért, szavak nélkül is adott, őszinte volt, akár az állatok. A növények és az állatok, Envy tudta, képtelenek a hazugságra, az aljasságra, ami az emberek sajátja volt. Amióta olyan sok évvel korábban gonoszul bántották, majd Hohenheim elhagyta, gyűlölte az embereket. Most sem kedvelte őket, de Edet mégis képtelen volt utálni. Ő valahogy más volt, akkor is, ha hazudott neki, hiszen az ő segítségével szabadulhatott meg a sosem volt átok alól. Most mégis elárultnak érezte magát, magányosnak, szomorúnak, elhagyatottnak. Sokkal magányosabb volt most, mint a kastélyban négyszáz évig, hiszen már ismerte a szeretetet, a törődést, a valahová tartozást.  
El sem hitte, hogy mindössze egy nap telt el azóta, hogy Ed kihozta a kastélyból, hogy ő majdnem meghalt, hogy eljutottak ide és itt újfent szembesülnie kellett az emberi gyarlósággal és árulással. Pedig hitt a törpeméretű alkimistának, bízott benne, amikor Ed azt mondta, nem fogja magára hagyni, mindig mellette lesz. Talán nem kellett volna hinnie neki, akkor most nem itt tartana. Talán ott kellett volna maradnia a kastélyban, amit ismert és ahová talán valóban tartozott. De ő annyira akart valakit, aki vele marad, hiszen mindig ezt irigyelte az emberekben, a boldog párokban, családokban. Mindegyiküknek volt valakije, akire számíthatott. Envy nem tehetett róla, ez benne volt a természetében, hiszen ő volt Envy, az irigy homonculus, akinek mindig az kellett, ami másé és amit nem kaphatott meg ő maga. És most, hogy megkapta, el is veszítette egyetlen nap leforgása alatt.

Leült a fűbe, és csak bámult maga elé. Nem tudta, mitévő legyen, hová menjen, merre. Akár itt is maradhatott, ez a város pont olyan jó volt, mint bármely másik. Majd kiismeri az embereket, felölt egy másik alakot, közéjük vegyül, megtanulja a szokásaikat. Aztán, ha elege lesz, elmegy máshová, más városba, vagy más országba. Tudta, hogy Amestrist négy ország szegélyezi körben; délen Aerugo, nyugaton Creta, északon Drachma és keleten, a Nagy Sivatagon túl Xing. Bejárhatja a világot, az ismert országokat és az ismeretleneket is, hiszen ő örökké él. Aztán jutott eszébe, hogy a vörös kövek is Ednél vannak, ami kissé letörte a lelkesedését. Hiszen ha valamilyen módon elveszíti a vörös köveket, akkor legyengül és végül meghal. Hohenheim ugyan nem jött velük, de Envy nem tudhatta, hogy nem találkoznak-e össze újra, és a férfi nem akar-e újból ártani neki, ami könnyen megeshetett. Ráadásul a homonculus abban sem volt biztos, hogy valaki más nem tud-e a homonculusokról. Nem tudhatta, hogy nincsenek-e rajta kívül olyanok, mint ő. A világ hatalmas volt, tele olyan dolgokkal, amikről fogalma sem volt és egy egyrészt izgalmas volt, másrészt kissé aggasztotta is őt. Hiszen könnyen élhettek olyanok a világban, akik alkimista kör nélkül is képesek elpusztítani egy homonculust. Envy nem tudhatta, mik várhatnak rá és mindenre nem is tudott felkészülni. A világ tele volt csodákkal, de egyszersmind veszélyekkel, ő pedig nem volt ostoba. Jól tudta, hogy az ő képességei is végesek, ő sem mindenható, hiába szerette volna azt hinni magáról.

~*~

Archer pár percig némán ült, miután Ed befejezte a beszámolóját és a kanapén ülő, apró méretű alkimistát fürkészte. Még emésztette az elmúlt hetek történéseit, hiszen ő maga is hallotta a híreket az erdőben lakó szörnyetegről. Most meg kiderült, hogy a szörnyeteg nem is szörnyeteg, hanem egy homonculus, amely attól, hogy emberi külseje van, még nagyon is veszélyes. Frank Archer nem volt ostoba, és nem a két szép szeméért lett belőle alezredes, nem a véletlennek köszönhetően került a Keleti Város Parancsnokságának élére, hanem mert volt elég sütnivalója és nem kevés ambícióval is rendelkezett. Ő is hallott már olyan alkímiai kísérletekről, amelyekkel halottakat próbáltak visszahozni. Ám ezeket a hadsereg nem engedélyezte erkölcsi és morális okokból, ám Archer tudta, hogy a tiltás igazi oka az, hogy senki se hozhasson létre halhatatlan és legyőzhetetlen hadsereget. És most valakinek mégis sikerült egy jószerivel sebezhetetlen lényt létrehoznia, amely valahol a városban kószál egyedül. Archer eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy átveri a fiatal alkimistát, hiszen ha a lény az ő kezébe kerül és sikerül kellően beidomítania, megkapja a tökéletes gyilkológépet. Minden gondja megoldódna, és akár Führer is lehetne belőle, elvégre King Bradley, az ország jelenlegi vezetője már erősen öregszik, ő pedig átvehetné a helyét. Nem mellesleg borsot törhetne annak az idióta Roy Mustangnak az orra alá is, aki szintén a Führeri címre pályázik. Hangosan azonban nem szólt semmit, csak előredőlt a székében, és két könyökével megtámaszkodott az asztalon, állát összekulcsolt ujjain nyugtatva.  
– Érdekes történetet adtál elő nekem, Edward Elric – mondta Archer, vigyázva, hogy még véletlenül se hallatsszon ki a hangjából semmi, amitől Ed gyanakodni kezdene. – De magad mondtad, hogy a homonculus veszélyes, ennek ellenére arra kérsz, hogy kockáztassam az embereim testi épségét, sőt, az életüket is. Nem túlzás ez egy kicsit?  
– Envy nem veszélyes, ha nem akarják bántani – védekezett Ed. – Bár nem bízik senkiben, de ha nem fenyegetik, nem fog támadni. Nem egy kegyetlen gyilkológép, még ha annak is tűnik elsőre. Őt is elárulták, így természetes, hogy nehéz hozzá közel kerülni. Ha a katonák nem akarnak rátámadni, ő sem fog ártani nekik. Mindössze tíz emberre lenne szükségem, talán tizenötre.  
– Értem – biccentet az altábornok. – És van valami elképzelésed, hogy hol lehet a homonculus? Hol érzi esetleg magát a legjobban, mondjuk egy ismerős terepen?

Ed elgondolkodott, aztán az eszébe ötlött valami, és nem is értette, miért nem gondolt erre korábban. Hiszen Envy egy erdőben töltötte az elmúlt négyszáz évet, így egyértelmű, hogy a természet áll hozzá a legközelebb. A felismerés úgy érte a fiatal alkimistát, mint egy villámcsapás, és mikor Archerre nézett, nem tudta nem észrevenni a férfi somolygó arckifejezését. Az alezredes tervezett valamit, és Ednek nagyon rossz előérzete támadt.  
– Ó, azt hiszem, már tudom! – pattant fel a fiú, majd az ajtó felé iramodott. – Talán mégsem lesz szükségem a segítségére, alezredes! De adott nekem egy remek ötletet!  
Mielőtt Archer reagálhatott volna, Ed már kívül is volt az ajtón és csak futó lépteinek zaja hallatszott a folyosón. Az alezredes elmosolyodott, majd az asztalon levő telefon felé nyúlt. Ha már a fiú nem kér a segítségéből, kénytelen lesz ő maga becserkészni ezt a különleges vadat. Egyetlen további gondolat nélkül tárcsázta a megfelelő számot, majd adta ki az utasítást.

Ed kirontott a Parancsnokság kapuján, majd egyenesen a városi park felé indult. Hogy is lehetett ilyen ostoba? Hiszen egyértelmű, hogy Envy hová mehetett, ha egyedül akart lenni. A természetbe, oda, ahol mindig is élt, ami közel volt hozzá, ami az otthona volt. Csak remélni tudta, hogy igaza van, hogy a homonculus valóban a parkban van valahol és hogy megbocsát neki. Ednek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Envy esetleg haragszik rá, vagy elárulva érzi magát, neki pedig majd mindent meg kell tennie annak érdekében, hogy megnyugtassa a homonculust, bebizonyítva neki, sosem hagyná őt szándékosan magára. Miközben ezek a gondolatok száguldoztak a fejében, észre sem vette a fekete színű autót, amely tisztes távolból követte őt. Ed fejében ugyanis jelenleg semmi más gondolat nem fért el, minthogy épségben megtalálja Envyt.


	4. Negyedik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed még mindig kétségbeesve keresi Envyt, aki eközben elsüllyed az önsajnálatban. Meg valami másban is, ami igen veszélyes lehet mindenkire nézve. Archer katonái pedig, ha vonakodva is, de elhatározzák magukat.

Ed lélekszakadva rohant a park felé, majd szaladt át a kapun, nem is tudva, hogy egy fekete autó követi, benne nem kevesebb, mint hat katonával, akik közül kettő ráadásul állami alkimista volt. Ha tudta volna, bizonyára nem lett volna annyira elővigyázatlan, hogy körültekintés és megfelelő óvatosság hiányában iramodjon a parkban található erdő felé. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Envy ott rejtőzhet, hiszen egy erdőben élt négyszáz évig. Az volt számára a biztonságos terep, a fiatal szőke pedig inkább csak remélte és sejtette, mint tudta, hogy a homonculus ott rejtőzhetett el. Imádkozott, hogy igaza legyen, bár alkimista lévén sosem hitt semmiféle istenben, vagy felsőbb hatalomban. Most azonban szívesen fogadott volna bármilyen segítséget, ami segít megkeresni neki Envyt. Átfutott az agyán, hogy talán Envy azt hiszi, szántszándékkal hagyta ott őt, de ez nem volt igaz. Ám azt is tudta, hogy a másik négyszáz évig élt egyedül, el kellett viselnie az emberek kegyetlenségét, megvetését, az örökös betöréseiket a birodalmába. Ráadásul a teremtője is magára hagyta, így nem csoda, hogy nem bízott senkiben sem. Ed tisztában volt vele, hogy a homonculus még benne sem bízik meg száz százalékosan, most pedig a maga kifacsart, de valahol érthető gondolkodásmódjával azt hiheti, hogy az alkimista elárulta őt, ugyanúgy, ahogy mindenki tette. A fiúnak pedig meg kellett őt most győznie, hogy ez nem igaz, de ehhez előbb meg kellett találnia.  
– Envy, hol lehetsz? – kérdezte önmagától Ed, miközben elfutott egy virágágyásokkal teli rész mellett. – Csak találjalak meg, bebizonyítom, hogy tévedsz velem kapcsolatban. Sosem hagynálak el. Nem akarlak téged is elveszíteni!  
Ed szívébe jeges tűként fúródott bele az a borzalmas gondolat, hogy ismét egyedül marad, hogy talán Envy nem akarja őt. Nem akart újra magányos lenni, Al elvesztése éppen elég csapás volt számára, ha pedig a homonculus is úgy dönt, hogy nincs szüksége rá, azt nem fogja túlélni, már akkor tudta. Még egy csapást nem bírna ki ép ésszel.

Miközben Ed Envyt kereste, a fekete autó megállt a park bejárata előtt, és utasai kiszálltak. A hat férfi egymásra nézett, miközben azon tanakodtak, hogy vajon mindannyian a fiatal alkimista után menjenek-e, vagy sem. Valamint azon, hogy szólni kell-e Archer altábornoknak, vagy várják meg, amíg elkapják a homonculust és csak azután értesítsék a Parancsnokságot.  
– Szerintem szólni kéne – vetette fel egy alacsony termetű, barna, tüskés hajú férfi, miközben a kesztyűjén levő alkimista kört birizgálta. – Ha nem szólunk, akkor később mi isszuk meg a levét. Tudjátok, hogy Archer milyen tud lenni.  
– Talán igazad van, Timothy – biccentett egy magas, tagbaszakadt, már őszes hajú férfi, és magához intette a csapat egy másik tagját, aki a hátán hordozható telefonkészüléket cipelt. – Archer ideges lesz, akkor pedig megint üvölteni fog. Vagy rosszabb, hiszen tudjátok jól mi történt a múltkor.  
A többiek bólintottak, ahogy eszükbe idézték, mi történt legutóbb, amikor valami feldühítette Frank Archer altábornokot, és senki sem akart annak a szerencsétlennek a sorsára jutni. A férfi ugyanis híres volt arról, hogy vélt, vagy valós okkal, de borzalmasan ellássa azok baját, akik csalódást okoztak neki, és ehhez sokszor különösebb indok sem kellett. Az altábornok élvezte, ha uralkodhat másokon és nyílt titok volt, hogy nem kevés szadista hajlam szorult belé, amit alaposan ki is használt, ha lehetősége volt rá. Bár pontosan senki sem ismerte az ügy részleteit, de annyit mindenki tudni vélt, hogy a szerencsétlen katonát, aki balszerencséjére éppen rosszkor és rossz helyen tartózkodott, még mindig a katonai kórház elmeosztályán ápolták. És valószínűleg sosem fog helyrejönni, pedig már négy hónap telt el az eset óta.   
Az őszes férfi megborzongott az emlékre, majd a telefonkagyló után nyúlt, majd tárcsázott. A katonái szemtől-szemben sosem merték volna a nevén hívni Frank Archert, csak a háta mögött, de ezt is csak a közvetlen alakulata merészelte megtenni. Ők is csak egymás között. A telefon kicsengett, majd a férfi hallotta, hogy valaki felveszi már hallotta is felettese hangját a vonal másik végén.  
– Igen? – kérdezte Archer, megszokott, elnyújtott hangján, mint aki pontosan tudja, ki zavarja őt eme késői órán.  
– Uram, itt Adam Dunhurst kapitány beszél! – mondta az őszes hajú férfi. – Jelentem, követtük Edward Elricet a parkig, ahová nagy szélsebesen berohant. Úgy sejtjük, a keresett homonculus ott található. Várjuk a további parancsokat, uram!  
– Kövessék a fiatal Elricet, de ő ne tudjon róla. Várják meg, míg megtalálja a kis szörnyet, csak akkor csapjanak le. Ne feledjék azonban, hogy a homonculus veszélyes lehet, ne öljék meg, de vessenek be mindent, hogy megfékezzék! – adta ki az utasítást az altábornok.  
– És mi legyen Edward Elrickel? – kérdezte Dunhurst. – Valószínűsíthető, hogy megpróbálja majd megvédeni a keresett alanyt.  
– Tegyenek, amit jónak látnak, kapitány – válaszolta Archer, a hangjából pedig egyértelműen ki lehetett hallani, hogy nem nagyon érdekli a fiatal alkimista sorsa. – Ha nem muszáj, ne bántsák, de ha túl sokat ugrálna, nos… – Nem fejezte be a mondatot, de így is egyértelmű volt, mire céloz. A vonal másik végén az idős kapitány megremegett, de megemberelte magát.  
– Értettem, altábornok úr, a parancsok szerint fogunk cselekedni! – mondta a másik, majd letette a kagylót.  
Sóhajtott egyet, majd elmagyarázta a kapott utasításokat a többieknek, akik döbbenten hallgatták. A hadseregben mindenki ismerte Edward Elricet, az Acél Alkimistát, aki tizenkét évesen kapta meg az állami alkimista kinevezést. Nyílt titok volt mindenki számára a fél évvel ezelőtt bekövetkezett halálos tragédia, amelynek során Alphonse Elric, Ed öccse az életét vesztette. A hadseregben sokan tisztelték a fivéreket, különösen Edwardot, aki ugyan forrófejű volt, néha tiszteletlen mindenkivel szemben, de remek katona, kiváló harcos volt, talpig becsületes, a barátaihoz hű és segítőkész fiúnak ismerték. És az altábornok most ezután a fiú után küldte őket, hogy ha kell, ha másképp nem megy, végezzenek vele. Ez mindannyiuk számára felfoghatatlan volt, de a parancs az akkor is parancs volt. 

A katonák összenéztek, majd bólintottak, a rádióst hátrahagyták, hogy őrizze az autót, a maradék öt katona pedig lassú léptekkel elindult befelé a parkba. Nem siettek, nem volt miért, nem is nagyon igyekeztek úgy tenni, mintha sürgős dolguk lenne. Igazság szerint, ha szavak nélkül is, de megegyeztek abban, hogy hagynak némi időt Edwardnak és a homonculusnak. Őszintén szólva, kíváncsiak is voltak a rejtélyes lényre, amelyekről a könyvek is csak nagyon keveset írtak, és egyikük sem akarta elszalasztani az alkalmat, hogy végre megpillanthat egyet ezek közül a titokzatos teremtmények közül.   
– És ha veszélyes? – kérdezte az egyik katona, egy vörös, rövid hajú, langaléta alak, aki menet közben a pisztolyövével babrált.  
– Akkor tennünk kell róla, hogy ne legyen veszélyes, Roger – vetette ellene Dunhurst. – Bár őszinte leszek, nem szívesen ártanék sem a lénynek, sem a kölyöknek. Nemrég veszítette el az öccsét, és szemmel láthatóan ragaszkodik a homonculushoz, ha ennyire meg akarja találni.  
– De ha nem teszünk semmit, akkor az altábornok kinyír minket – jegyezte meg Timothy Gale, és idegesen összehúzta magán a kék kabátot. – Valahogy úgy kéne megejteni a dolgot, hogy egyiküknek se essen baja.  
– Mondjuk mondhatnánk azt, hogy elmenekültek, nem? – kérdezte a csapat negyedik, egyben egyetlen nőtagja, aki hosszú, fekete haját szépen összefogva hordta. Emily Cameronnak hívták, és képességei szerint a levegőt volt képes használni, ezért kapta a Szél Alkimista elnevezést. Rangja szerint pedig őrmester volt. – Bár én magam is kíváncsi vagyok a homonculus és Acél kapcsolatára.  
– Ahogy mindannyian, őrnagy – biccentett Dunhurst kapitány. – Ha megtaláltuk őket, majd eldöntjük, mi is legyen.  
Ebben a többiek is egyetértettek, csak még azt nem tudták, hogy semmi sem fog olyan simán menni, ahogy szerették volna.

~*~

Envy bánatosan gubbasztott egy fa alatt, az erdőnek azon részén, ahol remélte, soha senki nem fogja keresni. Ha tudta volna, hogy egy bizonyos személy milyen kétségbeesetten kutatja, bizonyára előjött volna, ám így csak ült, magába roskadva, még arra sem véve erőt, hogy egyáltalán megmozduljon. Minek is tette volna, hiszen abban a hiszemben volt, hogy akiről azt hitte, hogy védeni fogja, szeretni és tényleg mellette marad, rútul elárulta és elhagyta. Normális esetben bosszút forralt volna, megkereste volna a delikvenst, hogy saját kezével vegyen elégtételt, elérve, hogy a másik azt is megbánja, hogy a szülei annak idején egyáltalán találkoztak egymással. Ám fura mód, most nem érzett magában gyilkos indulatokat, csak mérhetetlen fájdalmat, amiért Ed magára hagyta, amiért nem kellett neki. Persze tudhatta volna, hogy így lesz, hogy a fiatal alkimista ott fogja hagyni, hiszen kinek kéne egy szörnyeteg, amely semmi máshoz nem ért, mint a gyilkoláshoz és a pusztításhoz? Ed nem lenne mellette biztonságban, hát még a többi ember, akiket meg kéne védeni tőle, Envytől, az irigy homonculustól. Kezdett arra gondolni, hogy talán mégis Hohenheimnek volt igaza, amikor azt mondta, hogy Envynek nincs lelke, nem tud érezni, nem tud szeretni, nem is érdemes rá, hogy bárki törődjön vele. Csak azt nem értette, hogy akkor miért fáj neki ott belül, miért érzi magát pocsékul, miért vannak olyan érzései, amiktől az elvileg nem létező szíve sajog, ha a szőke alkimistára gondol. De talán ezeket csak bebeszélte magának, az érzéseket, a fájdalmat, mert valamit érezni akart, valamit, ami olyanná teszi őt, mint az emberek, akikre csak külsőleg hasonlított. Talán csak érzéklenyomatok lehettek Hohenheimtől, hiszen ő alkotta és elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy némileg ne alakítsa őt emberire. Envy olvasott erről a férfi egyik tanulmányában, miután az magára hagyta, rútul ”megátkozta”, hogy a homonculus többé ne hagyhassa el az erdőt. Talán, jutott eszébe, valóban megátkozták, hogy sose lehessen boldog, soha ne szeresse senki, soha senki ne törődjön vele. 

Envy felsóhajtott, ez az egész túl sok volt neki. Ott kellett volna maradnia a kastélyban, legalábbis egy ideig, futott át az agyán. De annyira menni akart, még ha félt is, de ki akart onnan szabadulni. Kétségbeesetten vágyott látni a világot, mindent megismerni, de ehelyett csak újabb szenvedés és fájdalom várt rá. Akiről pedig azt hitte, hogy a megmentője lesz, szintén elhagyta, nem törődött vele, talán csak egy eszköz volt a kezében és Edward Elric valószínűleg most jót mulat a barátaival, előadva valami hőstettet, hogyan is győzte le a félelmetes szörnyet a kastélyban. Envy érezte, hogy kezdi belelovalni magát a dologba, hogy Ed mennyire érzéketlen, kegyetlen, mennyire ki akarta használni őt, pont úgy, mint bárki más, de nem zavarta. Inkább hergelte magát, mintsem arra kelljen gondolnia, hogy megint csalódás érte, pedig már boldognak érezte magát. Tényleg boldog volt, suhant át a gondolat az agyán, ám már el is vetette, mielőtt megtelepedhetett volna az elméjében. Nem, ő nem boldog, és Edward Elric szerencsésnek érezheti magát, amiért nincs itt, különben felkoncolná, az biztos! Magában már tervezte is, hogyan fogja szép lassan megölni, kibelezni a kis szőkét, miközben élvezettel fogja hallgatni, ahogy kegyelemért könyörög, megváltó halálért, bocsánatért, amit nem fog megkapni. Nem, Envy nem fog megbocsátani neki, amiért elárulta, magára hagyta, mert már nem volt rá szüksége. Igen, Envy most már szinte várta, hogy a fiú mikor talál rá, hogy méltóképpen bosszút állhasson rajta. Vigyorogni kezdett, ahogy maga előtt látta Edet, amint vérzik, ő szép lassan kínozza, felvágja a hasát, vagy talán először csak el kéne törnie a lábát, majd mindkét kezét, aztán… aztán… Aztán hirtelen egy hangot hallott, amely mintha őt hívta volna, megzavarva a nagy tervezgetésben. A homonculus élesebb hallással rendelkezett, mint a denevérek, így könnyedén kiszűrte a hangot, amely őt hívogatta.   
– Envy! Envy! – kiáltotta a hang, amely egyértelműen a szőke, mélynövésű alkimistához tartozott. – Envy, hol vagy? Gyere elő, ne bujkálj előlem! Kérlek, gyere elő, aggódom érted!

Envy nem válaszolt, nem akart, még csak az kéne, hogy időnek előtte előbújjon. Ha Ed annyira akarja, keresse meg, utána kezdődhet az igazi móka. Igen, alig várta, hogy végre ölhessen. Ha Ed szörnyetegnek tartja, akkor úgy is fog viselkedni, nem fog többé meghunyászkodni senki előtt. Hiszen ő volt Envy, a rettegett homonculus, akit senki sem képes legyőzni, aki elől senki sem menekülhet. Erősebb, gyorsabb és furfangosabb volt mindenkinél, nem létezett olyan ember, akik felül tudott volna kerekedni rajta. Kivéve Őt, de Ő már nem fog utánajönni, arról gondoskodtak. Talán meg kellett volna ölnie, de Edre való tekintettel nem tette, maga sem tudta, hogy miért. És már megint Ed! Az a kis vakarcs egészen beleette magát a gondolataiba. Nem baj, ha végzett vele, már nem fogja piszkálni többé. Akkor soha többé nem kell félnie tőle, hogy bárki iránt is érezhet valamit. De hát egy homonculusnak nincsenek is érzései, minden csak ábránd volt, káprázat, megtévesztés. Hogy is gondolhatta, hogy olyan ostoba, emberi, gyenge érzések lehetnek benne, mint a szeretet, vagy a törődés iránti vágy? Négyszáz évig nem volt rá szüksége, és ezután sem lesz! Neki nem volt szüksége senkire, de persze hálás lehet a kis alkimistának, amiért kihozta az erdőből, de szerencsétlen kölyöknek fogalma sem volt, hogy mit is szabadított rá a világra. Most azonban már késő, ő már itt van és senki sem menekülhet előle! Envy elégedetten elvigyorodott, majd úgy döntött, talán ideje lenne eleget tenni Edward Elric hívó szavainak és megmutatni magát előtte még úgy utoljára, mielőtt megöli. Mielőtt felkoncolja. Mielőtt széttépi apró darabokra azt az amúgy is aprócska testét.

~*~

Ed kétségbeesett volt, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy jó úton jár. Envy szerette az erdőket, ebben biztos volt, vagy inkább csak ezt szokta meg. Ő is tudta, hogy ha valaki össze van zavarodva, akkor egy ismerős helyet keres, ahol megnyugodhat. Neki a temető volt ilyen, vagy a Központi Városban a könyvtár, ahol nyugodtan kutathatott. Ha ideges volt valami miatt, akkor odahaza Riesemboolban felkereste az anyja, és most már az öccse sírját is, míg a fővárosban állandóan belevetette magát valami kutatásba, hogy elterelje a gondolatait. Neki a munka egyszerűen kikapcsolódást jelentett a sok utazással és ismeretszerzéssel. Ha Envy valóban annyira kétségbe volt esve, mint amennyire gondolta, akkor az erdő jelentette számára az ismerős terepet, ahol kifújhatja magát.   
A park erdeje nem volt túl nagy, mégis, ha valaki el akart bújni és nem akarta, hogy megtalálják, akkor bajosan lehetett a nyomára bukkanni. A homonculus számára pedig természetes élőhely volt, így Ednek alaposan fel kellett kötni a gatyáját, ha meg akarta tudni, hol rejtőzik a számára olyannyira fontos személy. Aggódott Envyért, el sem tudta képzelni, mennyire magányos lehet, mennyire kétségbe lehet esve most, idegen helyen van, nem a megszokott környezetében, ráadásul egyedül. Minél előbb meg akarta találni, hogy jó szorosan megölelgethesse, megnyugtathassa és végre elmondhassa neki, hogy soha többé nem fogja őt elveszíteni. Hiszen az ő hibája is volt, hogy Envy eltűnt, jobban kellett volna figyelnie rá, akkor nem történt volna baj. Most azonban nem tehetett egyebet, mint hogy az erdő fái között sétálva kiabáljon a homonculus után, amíg rá nem lel. Mármint, ha Envy ezt egyáltalán akarja. Mert mi van, ha Envy nem akarja, hogy megtalálja, futott át Ed agyán, de azonnal meg is rázta a fejét, kiűzve fejéből az ostoba gondolatot. Meg fogja találni, és minden rendben lesz.   
– Envy! – kiabált torkaszakadtából a szőke. – Envy, hol vagy? Envy! Envy! Gyere elő, kérlek, akárhol is vagy!  
– Itt vagyok – hallott meg egy hangot nem messze tőle, és mikor odakapta a fejét, megpillantotta a homonculust, aki lazán az egyik fának támaszkodva állt, miközben őt figyelte. Ed szíve nagyot dobbant a megkönnyebbüléstől. – Mit kiabálsz annyira? Jó a hallásom, már régóta tudtam, hogy errefelé tartasz.  
– Akkor miért nem szóltál? – fújta fel magát Ed, és csípőre tette a kezét, a homonculus pedig kis híján elnevette magát a mókás látványtól. – Halálra aggódtam magam miattad, azt sem tudtam, hol lehetsz. Miért tűntél el? Az egész pályaudvart átkutattam utánad, mire rájöttem, merre kószálhatsz – mondta a fiú, gondosan elhallgatva, hogy a hadsereg is tud a homonculusról. Nem akarta, hogy Envy aggódjon.  
Envy felvonta a szemöldökét. Ed aggódott érte? És valóban látta az aggodalom jeleit a fiú arcán, de eszébe jutott, ez lehet akár átverés is. Mi van, ha Ed csak ki akarja használni őt, elhitetni vele, hogy mennyire féltette, de valójában egészen más tervei vannak vele?  
– Komolyan, Ed? – kérdezte kíváncsian Envy. – Komolyan aggódtál miattam?  
– Hát persze, hogy aggódtam – mondta a kérdezett, majd tett egy-két lépést, ám valami megállította.

Valami nem stimmelt. Valami nagyon, de nagyon nem stimmelt, Ed pedig nem tudta pontosan megmondani, hogy mi, de valami nem volt rendben. Envy félredöntötte a fejét, úgy vizslatva Edet, ahogy a ragadozó szokta a zsákmányt, ami nem tetszett a mélynövésű alkimistának. A hideg futott végi a gerince mentén, ahogy belenézett a homonculus ametiszt színű szemeibe, ahol valami olyasmit látott, amit nem akart. Kétséget, fájdalmat és gyilkos vágyat. Envy ellökte magát a fától, és kényelmes tempóban elindult Ed felé. Léptei ruganyosak voltak, a testtartása nem jelzett veszélyt, az Acél alkimista mégis hátrált pár lépést. Az érzékei egyértelműen jelezték, hogy valami nincs rendben, hogy nagy baj van. Envy elvigyorodott, majd megállt, alig öt lépésre a fiútól, mire Ed kétkedve nézett rá.  
– Envy? – kérdezte bizonytalanul a szőke. – Valami baj van?  
– Baj? – kérdezett vissza a másik, miközben körülnézett és hallgatózott. Semmi. Sehol senki, így lesz tökéletes. – Baj az nincs azon kívül, hogy hazudtál nekem.  
– He?! – pislogott döbbenten Ed, aki szemmel láthatóan nem értett, mi folyik itt. – Hazudtam? Mikor?  
– Amikor azt ígérted, hogy nem hagysz magamra, hogy mindig velem maradsz, megvédesz mindentől és megmutatod a világot – kezdte Envy nagyon nyugodt hangon, amivel a frászt hozta a szőkére. – De te az adandó első alkalommal leléptél, magamra hagytál, nem törődtél velem, elárultál és becsaptál engem! Te is csak olyan vagy, mint a többi ember, mint Ő is volt, pedig azt hittem, te más vagy, olyan, akiben meg lehet bízni. Ő is megígért sok dolgot, aztán elhagyott. Te sem vagy különb, Edward Elric, te is csak ugyanolyan szörnyetegnek látsz, mint mindenki más!  
– Én nem… – kezdte Ed, de Envy belefojtotta a szót.  
– És ha már szörnyetegnek tartasz, akkor ideje, hogy megmutassam, milyen veszélyes is tudok lenni – sziszegte a homonculus összeszűkült szemekkel.  
Ed nem tudott mit mondani, nem tudott megszólalni, fogalma sem volt, hogy Envy hogy jutott erre a következtetésre. De nem is nagyon volt ideje gondolkodni, mert Envy elrugaszkodott, és nekilódult az alkimistának.


	5. Ötödik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy rátámad Edre, aminek borzalmas következményei lesznek. Eközben Adam Dunhurst kapitány és csapata megtalálja a homonculust és a katonák nem mindennapi döntésre kényszerülnek.

Ed alig tudott félreugrani, amikor Envy lecsapott. Az apró termetű alkimista tudta, hogy a homonculus gyors, de nem gondolta, hogy ennyire. Amikor először harcoltak, már akkor feltűnt neki, hogy a gyorsasága és ereje messze felülmúlja egy átlagemberét, de erre ő sem számított. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, Envy most komolyan bántani, sőt, akár meg is ölni, amilyen állapotban volt. Úgy tűnt, nem viccnek szánta, amikor azt mondta, megmutatja, milyen szörnyeteg, Ed pedig kezdett komolyan aggódni. Nem akarta bántani a másikat, de nem tudta, hogyan csillapíthatná le, hogyan magyarázhatná meg neki, hogy félreérti az egész szituációt. Persze, ha úgy nézte, a homonculus szemszögéből elég érthető volt a dolog. Mikor elveszett, és kereste őt – Ed biztos volt benne, hogy Envy kutatott utána egy ideig –, de nem találta, azt hihette, hogy elhagyták. Azok után, amit négyszáz év alatt megélt a kastélyban, nem csoda, ha nehezen, vagy inkább sehogy sem bízott az emberekben. Ed nem hibáztathatta, ő pont ilyen volt, miután Hohenheim lelépett, őket pedig magukra hagyta. Ed akkor csalódott először az emberekben, ez pedig olyan tüske volt a szívében, amit sosem lehetett kihúzni. Ő maga is pont ilyen dühös volt, így tudta, hogy Envy mit érezhet. Pont ezért nem akart ártani neki, pont ezért érzett akkora bűntudatot, amiért véletlenül szem elől tévesztette a homonculust.  
Envy iszonyatosan dühös volt. Nemcsak azért, mert Ed hazudott neki, becsapta, elárulta és elhagyta, de azért is, mert volt mersze egyszerűen elugrani előle. A homonculus vérszomjas volt, meg akarta ölni Edet, apró darabokra akart cincálni, a vérében akart fürdeni. Felbőszítették, és most a mérhetetlen kegyetlensége, a vérszomja, amiről nem is tudta, hogy ennyi rejtőzik benne, felszínre tört és üvöltve követelt magának elégtételt. Újra támadott, ám Ed ismét félreugrott előle, amitől Envy egyre inkább felbőszült. Nem hagyhatta, hogy a prédája megszökjön előle, bár tudta, hogy a kis méretű szőke milyen remek harcos, ráadásul igen atletikus termet is volt.   
– Harcolj, ha van merszed, Mitugrász! – vicsorgott vérszomjasan a homonculus. – Ne csak ugrálj, mint egy bolha!  
– Nem akarok harcolni veled! – kiáltott vissza Ed, aki nagy nehezen figyelmen kívül hagyta a termetére vonatkozó megjegyzéseket. – Nem akarlak bántani, Envy!  
– De én téged igen! – üvöltötte Envy, majd az alkimista felé csapott.  
Ed az utolsó pillanatban tért ki, így Envy ökle csak a fatörzset találta el, amely előtt a fiú állt. A hatalmas fa recsegve-ropogva dőlt ki, amitől Ed szemei elkerekedtek. Ha Envy emberi alakjában ilyen erős, mire lehet képes, ha sárkánnyá változik? Bár erre Ed nagyon is jól tudta a választ.

Envy észrevette Ed tétovázását és lecsapott, mielőtt a szőke reagálhatott volna. Csak azt érzékelte, hogy egy erős kéz megragadja, majd hamarosan egy fatörzset érzett a háta mögött. Felnyögött, próbált levegőt venni, de Envy egyik kezével a nyakát szorongatta vasmarokkal, a másikkal pedig automailből készült karját csavarta hátra, hogy csak úgy recsegett-ropogott a fém. Ed kiáltani akart, sikítani, ahogy az idegek megfeszültek a vállában, de nyöszörgésre is alig futotta tőle. A szemét is alig tudta kinyitni, amikor pedig mégis sikerült neki, szembetalálta magát Envy vad örömet és gyilkos vágyat tükröző arcával. A homonculus szemében őrült, majdhogynem tébolyodott tűz égett, ajkai vészjósló vigyorra húzódtak, ahogy egyre jobban szorította Ed nyakát. Ed úgy érezte, hogy Envy vagy megfojtani akarja, vagy eltörni a légcsövét. Végtére is mindegy volt, mindkettő a halált jelentette volna számára, a szőke pedig hirtelen úgy érezte, nem is lenne olyan rossz meghalni. Hiszen már nem volt miért élnie. Az apja elárulta, az anyja és az öccse meghaltak, az egyetlen személy pedig, akit megszeretett, azt hiszi elárulta. Már semmi sem maradt, amiért érdemes lett volna léteznie. Jobb is volt, ha eltűnik abból a világból, amelyhez már nem kötötte semmi. Mégis… mégis… meg akarta mondani Envynek, hogy minden rendben lesz. El akarta magyarázni neki a félreértést akkor is, ha a homonculus nem hisz neki. Még egyszer utoljára át akarta ölelni, meg akarta csókolni, hozzá akart bújni, érezni az illatát, végigsimítani a selymes haján, belenézni a szemébe. El akart búcsúzni tőle, ha már mindenképpen meghal. A nyaka és a jobb válla rettentően fájt, de a lábai és a bal keze szabadok voltak. Minden erejét összeszedve tartotta nyitva a szemét, vett levegőt hörögve, miközben felemelte a bal kezét és lágyan Envy kezére tette, amellyel a homonculus a torkát szorongatta. Envy dühödt meglepettséggel bámult előbb a kézre, majd Ed szemébe, nem tudva, mit is reagáljon.  
– En… vy… – hörögte halkan Ed, aki minden lélegzetvételért erősen megküzdött. Tudta, ha a másik tényleg meg akarta volna ölni, már régen halott lenne. Envy játszott vele, mint macska az egérkével. – Nem… kell… meg… tenned...  
– Fogd be, Vakarék! – üvöltötte a homonculus, majd gyomorszájon rúgta a kis méretű alkimistát. – Pofa be! Nem akarlak hallani! Nem akarom hallani a hazugságaidat!  
Ed összegörnyedt volna, ha Envy nem tartja a nyakánál fogva. A homonculus azonban még tartotta őt egy ideig, ám mintha megunta volna a játékot, mert még egyet rúgott a fiatal alkimistába, majd elengedte sérült, automail-karját és a nyakánál fogva elhúzta a fától.  
– Már nem vagy olyan nagylegény, igaz, Töpszlikém? – vigyorgott Envy, de ebben a vigyorban semmi játékosság nem volt, pusztán színtiszta gyűlölet és bosszúvágy. – Megfizetsz azért, amit velem tettél! Mondjuk jobban tetszene, ha harcolnál az életedért, de így is jó. Akárhogy is, én nagyon jól fogok szórakozni, miközben kibelezlek, apró darabokra trancsírozlak és… hm… a többit még kitalálom útközben.  
Ednek szemernyi kétsége nem volt arról, hogy Envy komolyan gondolja a dolgot. A homonculus ellépett a fától, majdnem túl kedvesen egyszerűen a földhöz vágta az apró méretű szőkét. A torkát is elengedte, így Ed hörögve próbált levegőt venni, hogy a feje és a látása kitisztuljon, miközben érezte, hogy Envy felette áll. Nem volt menekvés, Ednek nem volt annyi ereje, hogy visszatámadjon, vagy védje magát, ha a homonculus úgy dönt, támadásba lendül. De megadni sem akarta magát, az túl könnyű lett volna, ő pedig világéletében küzdő típus volt. Egyébként is, mit szólna Al, ha azt látná, hogy eldobja az életét anélkül, hogy megharcolna azért, amiben hisz? Az öccse sosem volt gyáva, sosem adta fel, még akkor sem amikor tudta – mert Ed biztos volt benne, hogy Al tisztában volt a veszéllyel – semmi esélye Kimblee ellen. Mégis rátámadt, nem törődve azzal, hogy meghalhat. Így ő sem adhatta fel, kerül, amibe kerül, muszáj volt harcolna, muszáj volt meggyőznie Envyt, hogy téved, hogy ő, Edward Elric igenis szereti és sosem hagyná szándékosan magára. Ehhez azonban életben kellett maradnia. Azonban úgy tűnt, Envy ezt szeretné a legkevésbé. Ed nem találkozott még más homonculusszal, és igazság szerint, ezt az egyet sem nagyon ismerte, mégis odáig volt érte. Mindenképpen meg kellett állítania és elhitetnie vele, hogy nem szándékosan veszítette el, hacsak nem óhajtott néhai Edward Elric lenni.

~*~

Frank Archer bátornak jelenleg egyáltalán nem nevezhető csapata hallotta, amikor egy fa kidőlt. Sőt, látták is, így nem volt kétségük arról, hogy merre is rejtőzhet a prédájuk. Ám úgy voltak vele, nem éri meg sietni, különösen, ha a homonculus valóban olyan veszélyes, mint hírlik. Egyikük sem látott még ilyen lényt, de hallottak és olvastak már róla, így némileg sejtették, hogy nem lesz egyszerű elkapni és visszavinni. Ám a kidőlő fa egyértelműen mutatta, hogy egy ilyen kaliberű feladat talán még úgy is meghaladná az erejüket, hogy Állami alkimisták is vannak az alakulatban.  
– Most mit tegyünk? – tette fel a kérdést Emily Cameron, amely mindannyiukat érdekelte. A nő egyenesen Dunhurstre nézett, hiszen tőle vártak döntést. – Abból ítélve, ami most történt, a homonculus rettentően erős lehet.  
– Előbb nézzük meg, hogy állnak a dolgok – javasolta a kapitány –, majd aztán eldönthetjük, hogyan tovább. Ha lehet, akkor egyiküknek se essen baja. Lehet, hogy Archer altábornok egy szadista vadállat, de nekünk még nem kell annak lennünk. Edward Elric egyébként is annyi mindent tett az emberekért, ha pedig baja esik, abból közfelháborodás lehet. Mindazonáltal, ha arra kerül a sor, fogalmam sincs, mit kell majd tennünk.  
– Ami helyes, kapitány úr – jegyezte meg Roger Smith, mire a többiek csak bólintottak. – Kérdés, mit fog szólni az alezredes, ha megmentjük a törpeméretű alkimistát, de elpuskázzuk a homonculust. Talán mindannyiunkat megnyúz elevenen.  
– Ilyet ne is mondj! – hördült fel Timothy, aki megborzongott.  
– Így van, inkább menjünk, nézzük meg, mi a harci helyzet – indítványozta Dunhurst, majd a kis csapat elindult arrafelé, ahonnan a fát látták eldőlni.

Nem kellett sokáig menniük, a kis csapat hamarosan a hatalmas fák között bandukolt lassan, óvatosan, minden apró rezzenésre figyelve. Hallották egy harc távoli zaját, mintha két ember kétségbeesetten küzdött volna egymással. Hallották a kiáltásokat is, az egyik gyűlölettel, a másik fájdalommal volt tele. A katonák szíve megtelt félelemmel, pedig nem voltak egy nyúlszívű banda, most mégis érezték, hogy olyasmibe keveredtek, amibe normális ember ép ésszel biztos nem ment volna bele. Nekik azonban nem volt más választásuk. Ha nem akarták, hogy Frank Archer altábornok rajtuk töltse ki a bosszúját, muszáj volt cselekedniük. Hamarosan elhaladtak a kidőlt, hatalmas fa mellett, majd pár kisebb, teljesen szétroncsolt bokrot is észrevettek. A föld fel volt túrva, egyértelműen mutatva egy véres küzdelem nyomát. A földön még friss vér is volt, nem sok, a többségét már beitta a föld. A katonák szíve nagyot dobbant a rettegéstől, de mentek tovább, mígnem kiértek egy kis tisztásra, és amit ott láttak, attól még a legbátrabbak is rémülten nyargaltak volna tova.

A tisztáson ugyanis egy félelmetes lény állt, amely inkább látszott embernek, mint nem. Elsőre megnézve, egy tizenéves fiúnak tűnt, hosszú, zöldes színű hajjal, karcsú, de izmos testtel, amelyet egy sima pólóba és rövidnadrágba bújtatott. Arca, amennyire látszott, csinos volt, ám lila színű tekintete lángolt a gyűlölettől, gyilkolási vágytól és némi szadista élvezettől, ahogy vértől csöpögő kezével lazán emelt fel egy apró termetű alakot. Az apró, szőke hajú alakban Adam Dunhurst kapitány és csapata döbbenten fedezte fel Edward Elricet. Innen nem látták, hogy a híres Acél alkimista vajon él-e, avagy halott, de a lény – amely minden bizonnyal a homonculus volt –, erősen megrázta. Talán azt akarta tudni, meghalt-e. A katonák nem tudták, mit tegyenek, hiszen Edward Elric köztudottan az egyik legjobb Állami alkimista volt, aki gyerekként került be a hadseregbe őrnagyi rangban. Erős volt, kitartó, leleményes, így ha ő nem bírt el a homonculusszal, nekik vajmi kevés esélyük lehetett. Timothy Gale ugyan képes volt irányítani a földet, Emily Cameron pedig a szelet, de a tudásuk messze elmaradt az Acél alkimista képességei mellett. A többiek pedig, köztük a kapitány is, csupán a lőfegyvereket tudták használni, ám kételkedtek benne, hogy az kárt okozna a lényben. Így úgy döntöttek, várnak még, bár tisztában voltak vele, hogy minden perc késlekedés tovább ronthatja Ed esélyeit a túlélésre.

~*~

Envy tisztában volt a katonák jelenlétével, még ha azoknak erről fogalmuk sem volt. Ám a homonculust most sokkal jobban lekötötte a Minimanó kínzása, mintsem hogy apró halakra fordítsa a figyelmét. Velük ráér majd később is foglalkozni, ha végzett Eddel. Még nem akarta megölni, nem játszott vele eleget. Bár tény, hogy a Törpicsek most nem bizonyult valami jó játszótársnak. Folyton elesett, mikor már sikerült végre feltápászkodnia, és az alkímiáját sem tudta használni a tönkrement jobb válla miatt. Envy nem volt ostoba, gyűlölte az alkímiát és nem szeretett volna megpörkölődni. Ed így ugyan nem jelentett akkora kihívást, de az esélyek egyenlőbbek lettek, főleg a homonculus számára. A kis Mitugrász egészen jól bírta, de most fordult a kocka, és a homonculus kegyelmére volt bízva. Envy felemelte, mire Ed halkan nyöszörögni kezdett, de nem nagyon adott ki más életjelet magából. Így kénytelen volt megrázni az alkimistát, mire Ed mézszínű szemei résnyire nyíltak.  
– Na, végre felébredtél, Mitugrász – vihogott fel Envy. – Már azt hittem, vége a mókának. De ne aggódj, hamarosan végzünk, már csak az utolsó simítások vannak hátra.  
– En… vy… – nyöszörögte Ed, mire a homonculus szemei résnyire szűkültek. – Ne… tedd… meg… – Ed hangja halk volt, majdnem csupán suttogás. Ez volt a legtöbb amit képes volt magából kipréselni.  
Elég sokáig állta a sarat a sérült jobbja ellenére is, de Enyvel nem vehette fel a versenyt, amikor az rárontott. A homonculus nemcsak pár száz évvel idősebb volt nála, de sokkal gyorsabbnak és erősebbnek is bizonyult, mint ő. Sérülten pedig vajmi kevés esélye volt, hogy legyőzze, így védekezett, ahogy tudott. Ám Envy így is legyőzte, szó szerint péppé verve őt. Az egész teste sajgott, az arca feldagadt, a bal oldalon két bordája biztosan eltört és több sebből vérzett. Szerzett egy hosszú sebet a bal vállára, egy másikat a jobb oldalára és kettőt a mellkasára. Így még akkor sem készült ki, mint amikor tizenkét évesen Scar ellen harcolt és csatát vesztett a hatalmas termetű ishvali ellen. Azt túlélte, éppen hogy, de tudta, hogy most nincs esélye. Scarnak is önös érdekei voltak, de azért közel sem volt kegyetlen. Ed csak most kezdte megérteni, hogy Envy milyen veszélyes, ennek ellenére nem akarta bántani. Hiszen a homonculus minden cselekedete ellenére is megérdemelt egy második esélyt. Envy, ahogyan Scar is, azt tette, ami szerinte a legjobb megoldás. Meg akarta menteni Envyt, nem akarta, hogy a homonculus szenvedjen. Ha ő most Envy keze által hal meg, a másiknak talán eleinte nem lesz bűntudata, talán még boldog is lesz. De később, ha majd lecsillapodik a dühe, a fájdalma, a bosszúszomja, a tettének súlya akkor fog csak elemi erővel lecsapni rá. Ed ezt jól tudta, hiszen ő maga is ismerte ezt az érzést. Muszáj volt tennie valamit, hogy a homonculusnak ne kelljen ugyanazt átélnie, mint neki. Még akkor is, ha ő maga szívesen ment volt Al és az anyja után, akik borzasztóan hiányoztak neki. Érezte, hogy nem sok ideje van, az agyát máris kezdte elborítani némi megnyugtató köd, de muszáj volt kitartania. Minden erejét összeszedve, fogát összeszorítva emelte fel sérült bal kezét, és óvatosan a homonculus őt szorongató jobbjára helyezte. Envy döbbenten, ugyanakkor vészjóslóan bámult előbb a kézre, majd Edward arcára. Nem tudta, mit jelent ez az egész, nem is akarta tudni.  
– Engedj el! – sziszegte dühösen a homonculus, megrázva a fiút. – Vedd le rólam a mocskos mancsodat!  
– En… vy… – suttogta halkan Ed, mire a másik dühödten meredt rá, majd a magasba emelte, mintha le akarná ejteni. – Hall… gass meg… kérlek! Én… én… nem akarom… hogy ezt… tedd… – Ednek minden egyes szóért, minden egyes lélegzetvételért erősen meg kellett küzdenie, mert Envy vasmarokkal szorította a nyakát. – Saj… nálom, hogy… nem… nem… figyeltem rád… és… elvesztettelek… szem elől, de… nem volt… szándékos… Fontos vagy… nekem… és nem… nem akarlak… újra… elveszíteni…  
– Hazugság – kiáltotta dühtől csengő hangon Envy. – Hazudsz! Hazudsz! Sosem törődtél velem, csak az alkalmat kerested, hogy megszabadulj tőlem! De most én szabadulok meg tőled!  
Erősebben szorította Ed nyakát, készen rá, hogy összezúzza a légcsövét, ám hirtelen valami megállította. Érezte Ed gyengéd szorítását a kezén, amellyel éppen fojtogatta őt, látta a fiú tekintetében a bűntudatot, a kedvességet, a megbánást, a könnyeket, amelyek ki akartak buggyanni. Látta a beletörődést, a megnyugvást a másik szemében és megértette. De talán túl későn, mert a mézszín szemek lassan lecsukódtak, Envy szíve – amely elvileg nem is létezett – riadtan kihagyott egy ütemet. Aztán Ed keze lesiklott a kezéről, az apró termetű alkimista teste pedig elernyedt és nem mozdult.

Mikor Envy rájött, mit tett, rettentően megrémült, a vörös köd egy pillanat alatt távozott, amikor felfogta, mi történt. Elengedte Edet, majd gyengéden a karjába vette és leült vele a fűbe. Óvatosan rázogatni kezdte, de az Acél alkimista nem tért magához. Envy egyre jobban kétségbeesett, fogalma sem volt, mit kéne tennie. Ilyennel még nem volt dolga. Óvatosan kitapintotta Ed pulzusát, ahogy egy könyvben olvasta, és hirtelen megnyugodott. A szőke pulzusa lassú volt, kissé szabálytalan, de érezte, ahogy a vér áramlik az ereiben. Akkor még élt, de segítségre volt szüksége.   
– Ed! – rázogatta gyengéden a fiút. – Ed, kérlek… térj magadhoz! Én… én nem akartam… tényleg! Véletlen volt. Könyörgöm… ne halj meg… Szükségem van rád… Ed… Ed, kérlek…  
Ed azonban nem válaszolt, csak feküdt némán, lehunyt szemekkel. Envy teljesen tehetetlen volt, fogalma sem volt, mit kéne tennie, hogy a szőke, törpeméretű alkimista magához térjen. És ez az ő hibája volt, hiszen ok nélkül rátámadt Edre, nem várta meg, hogy a fiú megmagyarázza a dolgokat. A homonculus tudta, milyen eszetlenül, kegyetlen módon, meggondolatlanul viselkedett. Hiszen Ed azt mondta, aggódott érte, hogy kereste, hogy az ő hibája, amiért elveszítette őt. És már másodszor jött vissza érte két napon belül. Envy érezte, hogy a könnyek szúrják a szemét, majd hagyta kibuggyanni őket, nem érdekelte, ki látja meg a gyengeségét. Magához ölelte Ed testét és keservesen sírva fakadt, könnyeivel eláztatva a fiú arcát, akit annyira szeretett. A Mitugrász volt az első, aki kedves volt hozzá, aki emberien bánt vele, aki törődött vele és új életet akart neki adni. Aki második esélyt adott neki, pedig meg sem érdemelte, hiszen ő csak egy szörnyeteg, aki nem ért máshoz, mint a kegyetlenkedéshez és gyilkoláshoz. De Ed mégis elfogadta őt olyannak, amilyen, kihozta a kastélyból, hogy megmutassa neki a világot, erre ő így hálálja meg, hogy megpróbálja megölni a megmentőjét. Envy egész testében reszketett, az agyát elborította a félelemmel vegyes gyász. Nem tudta, mi lesz vele, ha Ed meghal, azt el sem tudta képzelni. A halál számára nem olyan dolog volt, ami ésszel felmérhető, csupán egy állapot. De ölt már, nem is egyszer, tudta, hogy a halottak nem igazán szoktak visszajönni. Ha pedig Ed sem lesz többé, akkor neki sem lesz miért léteznie tovább. 

Archer emberei a bokrok mögül figyelték az eseményeket. Adam Dunhurst kapitány kész volt, hogy akár az élete árán is elfogja a homonculust, de amikor látta, hogy azt mennyire letörte, hogy az Acél alkimista nem tért magához, visszavonulót fújt. A csapat tagjai nem tudták eldönteni, hogy mit is tegyenek. Nem akartak ártani a lénynek, de szerettek volna segíteni Edwardnak is.   
– Mi lenne, ha odamennénk? – kérdezte Timothy Gale. – Vagy akár egyikünk? A homonculus valószínűleg úgyis tudja, hogy itt vagyunk.  
– És mit csinálunk, he? – kérdezte Roger. – Tálcán kínáljuk magunkat? Te is láttad, mire képes az a valami! Fél percig nem húznánk, ha ránk támadna.  
– Megpróbálni megpróbálhatjuk – vont vállat Emily, majd a többiek legnagyobb megrökönyödésére felállt, és kilépett a tisztásra.  
Envy meghallotta a levelek zizegését, és a hang irányába fordult, készen arra, hogy támadjon. Kissé meglepte a nem túl magas, szőke hajú nő megjelenése, mert már szinte el is felejtette a katonákat. Az egyenruha és a nő övén lógó óralánc egyértelművé tette a homonculus számára, hogy egy Állami alkimistával van dolga. Envy felmordult, és óvón magához ölelve Edet, szembefordult az alkimistával. Összehúzta a szemét, és látszott, hogy egyetlen rossz mozdulat és támadásba lendül. A nő felemelte a kezét, ezzel megdöbbentve Envyt.  
– Nem akarlak bántani téged – mondta a nő. – A nevem Emily Cameron, Állami alkimista vagyok és segíteni szeretnék neked, ha megengeded.


	6. Hatodik fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy kénytelen segítséget kérni, Ed pedig élet-halál között lebeg. Eközben Archer is megtud néhány dolgot, Envy pedig rettentően szenved amiatt, amit tett.

Envy nem igazán tudta, mit tegyen, mit kéne tennie. Bizalmatlanul meredt az előtte álló, szőke hajú nőre, miközben óvón magához ölelte Edet. Nem bízott az emberekben, az Állami alkimistákban meg főleg nem. De aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Ed is közéjük tartozik, ő pedig segíteni akart rajta. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a karjaiban fekvő fiúnak minél előbb segítségre van szüksége, különben meghal, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez esetleg nem veszélyezteti-e mindkettőjük biztonságát. Envy mindig végiggondolta a következményeket, kivéve akkor, amikor dühtől elvakítva meg akarta ölni a megmentőjét. Most azonban meg kellett fontolnia, hogy mi a fontosabb. És Ed életének épsége mindenben elsőbbséget élvezett.  
– Úgy látszik, csak te vagy elég bátor, hogy előbújj, ember – morogta halkan Envy, miközben ajkaira gúnyos vigyor kúszott. – A többiek elég gyávák, de ezt már megszoktam a fajtátoktól.  
– Szóval tudod, hogy nem vagyok egyedül – jegyezte meg Emily, aki úgy döntött, nincs értelme titkolózni. – Okos.  
– Vagy fél órája tudom, hogy itt vagytok, de nem nagyon akartam törődni veletek – vont vállat a homonculus. – Nem nagyon akarom, de Ed érdekében muszáj elfogadnom a segítségeteket. Ám, van néhány feltételem – emelte fel az egyik kezét.  
– Mondd! – biccentett a nő. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg tudunk egyezni, de igyekeznünk kell, vagy az Acél alkimista meghal.  
Envy elgondolkodott, és tudta, hogy a nőnek igaza van. Ha nem csinálnak gyorsan valamit, Ed el fog vérezni, hiszen a sérülései életveszélyesek voltak. Envy ugyan normális esetben meg tudta volna gyógyítani, de jelenleg nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy elmenjen gyógyfüveket keresni. Akkor magára kellett volna hagynia Edet, aki ilyen körülmények között néhány óránál nem húzta volna tovább. Envynek gyorsan kellett döntenie, hiszen minden perc számított.   
– Először is, nem nyúlhattok Edhez! Ha bármi baja esik, meghaltok – mondta fenyegető hangon Envy, tekintete pedig elárulta, hogy nem viccel. – Másodszor pedig, senkinek nem meséltek rólam, vagy arról, ami itt történt, világos? Különben apró darabokra téplek titeket és a maradványaitokkal fogom kitapétázni a helyet, ahonnan jöttetek. Remélem, értjük egymást, ember.  
– Tökéletesen – biccentett Emily, aki nem árulta el, hogy a negatív következmények igencsak megijesztették. Tudta ő, hogy a homonculus veszélyes, de nem állt szándékában megtapasztalni is, hogy mennyire. – Ha megengeded, transzmutálok egy hordágyat, és a többiekkel együtt indulhatunk is. Jó lesz így, uram? – szólt hátra a bokrok közé.  
– Nekem megfelel – válaszolta Adam Dunhurst kapitány, miközben a csapat többi tagjával kilépett a bokrok mögül.

Envy mindössze egy pillantásra méltatta a csapatot, akik halálra váltan bámultak rá. Most, hogy tudták, mire képes a homonculus, szavak nélkül is megegyeztek abban, hogy nincs kedvük megöletni magukat azért, hogy elfogják. Abban állapodtak meg, hogy majd azt mondják Archer altábornoknak, hogy Edward Elricet megtámadták, a homonculust pedig mintha a föld nyelte volna el. Végül Emily Cameronnak sikerült egy használható hordágyat transzmutálni faágakból és két kabátból, amelyre Envy nagyon óvatosan ráfektette Edet. Az Acél alkimista egyébként sem volt hatalmas termet, de most még apróbbnak tűnt, ami összeszorította Envy elvileg nem létező szívét, és aggodalomra késztette.  
– Ne aggódj! – mondta Emily, mire Envy ránézett a nőre, akinek az arcán látszott az együttérzés. – Bár a Keleti Városi Kórház nem a legjobb az országban, de remek felszereléseik vannak. Biztosan meg tudják őt menteni.  
Envy egy szót sem szólt, csak bólintott, miközben azért imádkozott, hogy Ed ne haljon meg. Nem tudta, mi lesz vele, ha valami történik az alkimistával, abba ő biztosan bele fog roppanni. Hiszen az ő hibája volt, nem hitt neki, pedig tudnia kellett volna, hogy Ed nem hazudik. De még komoly problémái voltak a bizalommal, a másokba vetett hittel, de ez sem volt mentség arra, amit tett. Ed nem ezt érdemelte azok után, amiket érte tett, és Envy biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú, ha túléli félni fog tőle, talán gyűlölni is fogja őt, undorodik majd tőle, amit ő, Envy meg is fog érdemelni. Hiszen Ed segített neki, kereste őt, nem akarta elveszíteni, most pedig itt fekszik összeverve, a halál küszöbén azért, mert Envyt elvakította a harag és a fájdalom. Csak ő tehet róla, a szörnyeteg, akinek sosem kellett volna léteznie.  
Aztán lassan elindultak, Adam Dunhurst és Timothy Gale vitték a hordágyat, Envy pedig végig szorosan Ed mellett haladt, egy pillanatra sem véve le a szemét a sérültről. Ed gyengén lélegzett, ami mutatta, hogy életben van, a mellkasa lassan járt fel-le, ami némileg reményt adott a homonculusnak. Persze, ez semmit sem javított a bűntudatán és a rettegésén, hogy az apró termetű alkimista esetleg nem éli meg a reggelt.

~*~

Envy idegesen járkált fel-alá a kórház folyosóján a műtő előtt, ahová Edet betolták. Nemcsak Ed miatt aggódott rettentően, de a kórház maga is nyugtalansággal töltötte el. Még sosem járt ilyen helyen, egyszerre volt furcsa és rémisztő. A falak és az emberek ruhái mind fehérek voltak, a padló pedig libafos színű, ráadásul mindent átitatott valami fura szag. Emily Cameron elmagyarázta neki, hogy ez semmi más, mint a fertőtlenítőszer és a gyógyszerek különös szaga, amolyan kórházszag, de ez nem nyugtatta meg Envyt. Félt, egyedül volt, hiába próbálták a katonák megnyugtatni. Adam Dunhurst kapitány végül a többiekkel visszament a Központba, csak Emily maradt Envyvel, hogy kéznél legyen, ha szükség lenne rá. A homonculus nem bízott a nőben, mégis különös módon némileg megnyugtatta a közelsége. Legalább nem volt teljesen magányos.   
A homonculus egyre a műtőnek nevezett terem ajtajának tetején világító feliratot nézte, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy Edet még műtik, vagy akármit is csinálnak vele.   
– Nem vagy éhes? – hallotta meg hirtelen a nő hangját Envy, mire úgy ugrott egyet, mintha darázs csípte volna meg. – Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megijeszteni.  
– Semmi baj – válaszolt a homonculus olyan közönyös hangon, ahogy tőle telt, de az alkimistát nem tudta becsapni. Emily tisztán látta rajta a feszültséget, pedig Envy mindig büszke volt rá, hogy remekül álcázza az érzéseit. – Nekem egyébként nincs szükségem ételre, vagy pihenésre, mint az embereknek. Homonculus vagyok, ha nem tudnád.  
– Még sosem találkoztam eggyel sem – vont vállat a nő, Envy pedig kiérezte a hangjából, hogy társalogni próbál. Neki azonban ehhez most nem nagyon volt kedve. – Igazság szerint, nem is nagyon hittünk Archer altábornoknak, amikor utánad küldött minket. Ő… azt akarta, hogy fogjunk el – vallotta be a nő halkan, mire Envy csak bólintott egyet. Nem érzett gyilkos vágyat a katonák iránt, ők csak parancsot teljesítettek. Mint Ed is, amikor a kastélyba érkezett. – Azt nem mondta, mi a szándéka veled, de ha tippelnem kéne, egyáltalán nem jó dolgokat tartogatott a számodra. Az altábornok ért hozzá, hogyan törjön meg másokat, akármilyen erősek is testben és lélekben.  
Envy elgondolkodott, és egy időre sikerült a figyelmét elterelnie a műtőről. Akárki volt is ez az Archer, nem lehetett jó ember, ha a katonái ennyire féltek tőle. Envy nem volt vak, látta a nő arcán az iszonyatot és a feszültséget, amikor a feletteséről beszélt. A homonculus Roy Mustang ezredest sem kedvelte, de a férfi legalább végül nem végzett vele, igaz, csak Ed miatt nem. Envy kiválóan fel tudta ismerni, hogy az emberek mit is gondolnak beszéd közben, szinte hallotta a ki nem mondott szavakat. Megtörni… És vajon Eddel mit tervezett? Envy beharapta az alsó ajkát, kezei ökölbe szorultak, amikor egy szörnyű gyanú kezdett gyökeret verni elvileg nem is létező lelkében. Ám mielőtt még megszólalhatott volna, a műtő ajtaja kinyílt a háta mögött, ő pedig megpördülve szembetalálta magát egy magas, tagbaszakadt férfival. Az orvossal, aki éppen akkor vette le a szája előtt levő maszkot.

Emily Cameron azonnal felállt, és Envy mellé sétált, miközben az orvos mindkettőjükön végignézett. Hirtelen egyikük sem merte feltenni a kérdést, vajon Ed életben van-e, vajon van-e esély a felépülésére. Végül a férfi törte meg a csendet.  
– Az operáció sikeres volt – mondta az orvos. – Edward Elric úgy tűnik, életben marad. Makacs egy kölyök az, erős benne az élni akarás. De rengeteg pihenésre van szüksége, így jó pár hétig a vendégünk lesz. Sajnos azonban az automail-karját mi nem tudjuk rendbe hozni, ahhoz szerelő kell.  
– De lesznek maradandó károsodásai? – kérdezte Emily, mert Envy nem volt képes megszólalni.  
– Erre még nem tudok válaszolni. Előbb várjuk meg, míg felébred, mert sok vért vesztett, és több helyen is össze kellett őt fércelnünk. Két bordája eltört, volt némi belső vérzése, az arca feldagadt és a légcsöve is kissé megrongálódott. De valószínűleg helyre fog jönni, csak idő kérdése – válaszolta a férfi. – Ha meg akarják látogatni, átvittük a háromszázkettes szobába.  
Ahogy az orvos távozott, Envy nem bírta tovább, és a földre zuhant. A férfi szavai a fejében kergették egymást. Ed nagyon megsérült, és talán fel sem épül teljesen, ez pedig csak az ő, Envy hibája. Ha meghal… Nem, Envy erre gondolni sem akart. Hirtelen lágy érintést érzett a vállán, és mikor felnézett Emily gyengéd tekintetével találta szemben magát. Hogy tud így ránézni a nő, amikor ő majdnem kioltott egy életet? Igaz, máskor is gyilkolt már, de ez most más volt. Akiket eddig megölt, azokhoz semmiféle érzelem meg fűzte. De Ed…  
– Minden rendben lesz – biccentett a nő. – Edward nem először szenvedett el ilyen súlyos sérülést. Legutóbb hetekig élet-halál között lebegett, de túlélte és teljesen meggyógyult. Hinned kell benne, hogy most is így lesz.  
– Ki bántotta akkor? – kérdezte csendesen a homonculus, mert csak egy gondolatnak sikerült hirtelen megtelepednie a fejében. Valaki bántotta Edet. Valaki, aki miatt majdnem meghalt és aki nem ő volt.  
– Ha Ed jobban lesz, majd elmeséli neked ő maga, rendben? – mondta Emily. – Most menjünk, elkísérlek a szobához, biztosan szeretnéd látni. És ő is örülne, ha mellette lennél. Ha jól láttam, nagyon fontos vagy neki, Envy. Nem hagyhatod most magára, szüksége van rád, ugye tudod?  
– Majdnem megöltem… – suttogta halkan Envy, miközben a két kezét a tenyerébe temette és zokogni kezdett. – Hogyan… hogyan is… örülhetne nekem… ezek után…  
Emily egy szót sem szólt, csak leguggolt a homonculus mellé, és gyengéden simogatni kezdte a hátát. Tudta, hogy Envynek most erre van szüksége, akár akarja, akár nem.

~*~

Frank Archer az asztala mögött ült, és figyelmesen hallgatta Adam Dunhurst kapitány beszámolóját. Az osztag többi tagja eközben odakinn várakozott az ajtó előtt, de a feszültségük még így is érezhető volt. A kapitány ideges volt, tudta, hogy ha az altábornok rájön a hazugságra, miszerint a homonculus nem menekült el, hanem nagyon is a kórházban tartózkodik, akkor ő és az emberi bizony hamarosan néhaira változtathatják a nevüket. A férfinak felesége volt, két gyereke, akiknek az életéért igencsak aggódott, mégsem tudta megállni, hogy ezúttal ne találjon ki egy mesét valamiről, ami némileg igaz volt, ám teljesen mégsem. Csak remélhette, hogy Archer beveszi a dolgot és nem kezd el nyomozni saját maga is, mert annak végzetes következményei lettek volna rájuk és Edward Elricre nézve is. Már a tény, hogy az altábornok simán hagyta volna meghalni az Acél alkimistát jelezte, hogy semmitől sem riad vissza, ha arról van szó, hogy elfogják a homonculust. Dunhurst nemcsak Edwardnak falazott, de Envynek, a fent nevezett homonculusnak is. Lehet, hogy a lény félelmetes volt, de voltak érzései, ráadásul nagyon is emberi érzései, ahogy a kapitány megfigyelte. Így meg kellett őt védenie, hacsak később nem akart szembenézni azzal, hogy veszélybe sodort valakit, aki talán segíthet nekik. A lény tetteiből ítélve, ha rájön, hogy Archer mire készült a fiatal alkimista ellen, az altábornok nem lesz hosszú életű. Dunhurst nem is bánta volna, hiszen eleget szenvedett már mindenki a szadista férfi kezei alatt. Ha pedig egy kívülálló intézi el az altábornokot, annál jobb, így nem foghatják belső munkára, lázadásra, vagy akármire a nyomozás folyamán. Senkinek sem fog baja esni, aki ártatlan. 

Miközben ezeket végiggondolta, már végére is ért a jelentésének. Archer mindig szerette szóban is hallani az eseményeket, nemcsak leírva, hátha esetleg új információkat tudhat meg, vagy sarokba szoríthatja a beosztottjait valami mulasztás miatt. Ám ezúttal az altábornoknak csalódnia kellett, és ezen csalódottságát nem is nagyon igyekezett palástolni.   
– Nos, ennyi történt, altábornok úr – foglalta össze Dunhurst a jelentést. – A homonculus szőrén-szálán eltűnt. Bár valószínűleg, ha láttuk volna sem ismertük volna fel személyleírás híján.  
– Való igaz – bólintott Archer, miközben átkozta magát, amiért nem kért személyleírást a híres Acél alkimistától. Edward Elric talán csak egy kölyök volt, de volt elég sütnivalója, hogy az igazán fontos információkat megtartsa magának. – És Edward Elric túléli?  
– Amikor eljöttünk, még a műtőben volt, uram – jelentette a kapitány. – Emily Cameron őrmester ott maradt, és ígérte, amint az orvosok végeztek, telefonál. Ennél többet jelenleg nem tudok én sem. Bár van rá esély, hogy a fiú túléli, hiszen nem először történt már vele ilyesmi.  
– Igen, a Kimblee-eset – bólintott az altábornok. – Nagyon jól emlékszem rá, de talán most a kölyök nem lesz ilyen szerencsés.  
– Mi legyen a homonculusszal, altábornok úr? Folytassuk a kutatást? – kérdezte Dunhurst, aki igencsak szeretett volna témát váltani és elhagyni az irodát. – Ki tudja, merre járhat most a lény.  
– Nem, hagyják csak – mosolyodott el Archer, az arckifejezésétől pedig beosztottját kiverte a hideg veríték. – Ha valóban olyan közel áll a fiatal Elrichez, ahogy gondolom, előbb-utóbb vissza fog jönni. Nekünk csak várnunk kell. Addig is küldjön oda néhány katonát, hogy ha Edward Elric mégiscsak életben maradna, legyen, aki szemmel tartja. Biztos, ami biztos, kapitány, remélem, ön is így gondolja.  
– Pontosan, uram – válaszolta alázatosan a férfi.  
– Most menjen, és tájékoztasson a fejleményekről! – intett Archer, mire Dunhurst mélyen meghajolt, majd elhagyta a helyiséget.  
Odakint mélyet sóhajtott, majd nekidőlt a falnak és pár pillanatra behunyta a szemét. Ki volt merülve, nemcsak a hosszú éjszakázás miatt, de mindig rettegett, ha jelentést kellett tennie az altábornoknak. Nem bánta volna már a nyugdíjazást, de addig még bő tíz éve volt hátra. Mármint, ha megéri. Beosztottjai hagyták, hadd nyugodjon meg, csak azután tájékoztatták, hogy Emily Cameron őrmester telefonált, miszerint Edward Elric életben van, de hosszú ideig tart, míg felépül.  
– Hála égnek – sóhajtotta a kapitány. – Roger, az altábornok parancsára maga és Emily Cameron fognak vigyázni az Acél alkimistára, és a biztonság kedvéért küldjön oda még pár embert a legjobbak közül. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy Edward élete nem forog-e más veszélyben is.  
– Mire gondol, kapitány? – kérdezte Roger aggodalmasan.  
– Még nem tudom, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy valami hamarosan történni fog – morfondírozott halkan a férfi, majd az embereire nézve hozzátette. – A többiek menjenek haza, pihenjenek, hosszú éjszakánk volt. Ma éjjel már nem valószínű, hogy történni fog bármi is.  
Legalábbis remélte, hogy nem, majd lassan a kijárat felé vette az irányt. Neki is ideje volt már hazamennie, Martha valószínűleg már nagyon aggódhatott miatta. De a fiú életben van, a homonculusról meg senki sem tud. Adam Dunhurst remélte, ez így is marad.

~*~

Miután Emily felhívta a Központban a Dunhurst kapitányt, addig noszogatta Envyt, míg sikerült rávennie a homonculust, hogy legalább egy pillantást vessen Edward Elricre. Envynek nem sok kedve volt hozzá, túlságosan maga alatt volt, halálosan rettegett és szörnyű bűntudat gyötörte. Össze volt törve, rengeteg érzés kavargott benne, és a többségéről azt sem tudta, mifélék. Sosem érzett még csak hasonlót sem az elmúlt négyszáz év során, ami most rettentően zavarta. Ám most mégis ott állt a háromszázkettes szoba előtt, hevesen dobogó szívvel, reszkető lábbal, miközben magán érezte a mellette álló állami alkimista kutató, mégis megértő pillantását. Normális esetben nem tűrte volna el, hogy egy ember így nézzen rá, de a jelen helyzetben, még ha nem is vallotta be, de jólesett neki. Nem akart egyedül maradni, nem akarta látni Edet, de tudta, hogy muszáj.  
– Menj be, Envy! – mondta gyengéden Emily. – Én idekint maradok. Ha valami baj van, csak szólj nyugodtan.  
– Miért vagy ilyen kedves velem? – kérdezte gyanakodva a homonculus. – Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy mire vagyok képes?  
– Igen, de ha bántani akartál volna, már megtetted volna, nem? – mosolyodott el halványan a nő, mire Envy kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy igaza van. – Most menj, Ed már vár, még ha nem is tud róla. De ha felébred, szerintem boldog lesz, ha ott leszel mellette.  
Envy bizonytalanul bólintott, majd kinyitotta az ajtót és óvatos, halk léptekkel belépett a szobába.

A szobában sötét volt, de Envy tökéletesen látott így is. Az ágyra nézve borzalmas, szívszorító látvány fogadta. Ed a takaró alatt feküdt, feje körül volt tekerve gézzel, bal karja is be volt kötözve, arca fel volt puffadva, jobb szeme körül hatalmas, lila színű monokli díszlett. Jobb karját, amely automailből volt, felkötötték, mivel az orvosok nem tudták megjavítani. Az Acél alkimista annyira törékenynek tűnt, annyira aprónak, hogy Envy szívébe belehasított a jeges rémület. Ha Ed mellkasa nem mozgott volna lassan fel-le, a homonculus azt hitte volna, hogy már nincs benne élet. Bal karjának azon részéből, amit nem takart kötés, egy infúziós cső állt ki, és a tartón levő zacskó tartalma a csövön keresztül csepegett lassan a fiú szervezetébe. Envy nem tudta, mi lehet az a fura dolog, de sejtette, hogy valami, amire Ednek szüksége van.   
Envy nesztelen léptekkel osont oda az ágyhoz, és óvatosan kinyúlva, megérintette Ed arcát. A keze remegett, ami önmagát is meglepte, mert sosem szokta összetörni semmi. Ám Ed, aki megmentette őt, aki kihozta a kastélyból az ő hibájából élet-halál között lebegett és a homonculus nem tudhatta, megéri-e a másnapot. Ha hitt volna bármilyen istenségben, most hozzá fohászkodott volna, így azonban csak a remény maradt, hogy Ed túléli, amit ő okozott neki. Envy lassan a padlóra térdelt, majd kezébe vette Ed balját, és csak nézte a fiút.  
– Ne halj meg – suttogta halkan, könnyes szemekkel Envy és hagyta, hogy könnyei utat találva maguknak, végigcsorogjanak az arcán. – Ne hagyj itt, Ed! Könyörgöm! Sajnálok… mindent… én… én… Jóvá fogom tenni, csak… csak ne halj meg, jó?  
Tudta, hogy Ed nem hallja a szavait, de nem érdekelte. Csak beszélt hozzá, könyörgött, miközben az Acél alkimista kezét simogatta és észre sem vette, hogy lassan elmúlt az éjszaka.


End file.
